Protective
by Maxennce
Summary: The Marauders years one through seven in a totally different light....And a trip into the future
1. Default Chapter

It was September, 1st 1972 in Kings Cross Station London, England. There stood a petrified Lily Evans standing beside her trunk, owl and other belongings finally saying goodbye to her parents. Beside her stood two boys. Both looked ruggedly handsome for eleven year olds and were waiting for Lily to release her parents from her bone crushing hug. Then when they finally realized that they had to go now or miss the train, Lily let go of her parents and James Potter and Sirius Black pulled Lily into the brick wall that acted as a doorway into the Wizard world. James and Lily went through first with Sirius pushing in rather closely behind them. Sirius and James had already met when they had both walked into the station and their parents had recognized each other. Both laughed at their knowledge and love of pranks. They along with Lily who also seemed to love pranking had become the marauders. When they finally made it onto the station terminal 9 ¾, the three children were astonished. There were witches and wizards of every station there, all dropping relatives or children off that were to catch the 11:00am Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. There were all sorts of coloured robes walking around and Lily was extremely nervous. Finding out that you were a wizard and being disowned by your best friend who also happens to be your sister all in one month was a bit much for her.  
  
Then as the first two people that she had happened to meet pulled her along with them. They had met when Lily had come up and asked them because they were standing with their parents if they were by any chance going to Hogwarts as first years. When the two boys eagerly nodded, Lily asked if she could stay with them until they got onto the train. So as the conductor and train crew placed their trunks and owls onto the luggage carriage of the train, Sirius and James grabbed Lily's hands and dragged her onto the carriage before she could meet any other girls. They found an empty compartment and the three sat together and conjured up their first prank for the year. Sirius had read Hogwarts, a History and was intrigued to find that there were a group of ten students who had managed to receive 2,702 detentions in seven years, and that that was the school record. And so the current marauders were intending on breaking that record. But before the conference could go ahead any further, the compartment door opened and a boy with bright blue eyes and long brown hair walked into the compartment timidly asking if he could sit down. He introduced himself saying that he was Remus Lupin. They sat talking about the detentions again and before long they had another member of the marauders. Then the compartment door opened again and a girl by the name of Bella Figg opened the door, she introduced herself and then before James could stop her, dragged Lily out of the compartment to meet most of the other first year girls. Lily met and became friends with Molly Fitzgerald, Geraldine Brown, and Saralein Westworth.  
  
The four girls had become rather close when James and Sirius came rushing into the compartment looking for Lily. James came over and grabbed Lily's hand whispering in her ear "We just played our first prank." Lily's smile increased one hundred fold and she turned around not noticing that she was still holding James's hand and she asked who they had done it to? "Severus Snape" he answered. He's some hotshot who is friends with Lucius Malfoy, and we all know what house he'll be in." While Lily looked rather lost the rest of the carriage car yelled "Slytherin" Then everyone shuddered. Lily still looked lost and as James led her out of that carriage that was full of girls and into the quieter carriage she asked him "What's wrong with Slytherin James?" James turned around astonished that she didn't know about the houses and then sat down beside her and began to tell her about all of the houses and how he knew that the three of them would be in Gryffindor. The best house. He told her about what each of the houses specializes in and why they were named like that.  
  
And during the train ride, Malfoy and Snape came waltzing into the compartment like they owned the place. Lily was laughing softly at something James had said when she looked up to find one silvery eyed boy standing there staring at her intently and a brightly coloured orange greasy haired boy standing right beside him. Then before any of them could stop themselves, they all broke out in laughter. Lily collapsed on James wiping tears of joy out of her eyes and then when Lucius came forward like to steal Lily out of James's arms, Sirius growled like a large angry dog and a golden glint of anger seeped into James eyes, Remus looked like he was about to pounce on the two will be slytherins. Sirius looked at Lucius before whispering in a deadly fashion "I hope you weren't thinking about touching her, polluting her or even going near her. Death Eaters like your parents should be locked in Azkaban and never let out. You Slytherin, don't deserve the company of people like Lily. Now LEAVE and don't let James, Remus or myself ever see you near her again. Lily by this time had stopped laughing all together and had been dragged into James's lap and had his arms wrapped tightly around her. It was like they were already comfortable in each others company so much that Lily sitting in James's lap looked right. Like that was they way that it was supposed to be.  
  
Then as the four of them dressed into their robes ready for the train to stop, all four realized that a bond had been formed between them. Lily had slowly fallen asleep between James and the side of the compartment. Already Bella and Saralein had come in and sat down with them asking if Lily was okay. James nodded back into his pranking mood, but was still wary of Lily who was leaning on his shoulder. She was one of his best friends already and he felt very over protective of her. He prayed to God for her to be put in Gryffindor with him. Every member of his family past had been placed in Gryffindor and he really thought that it was going to be assured that he was too. He was a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and that was pretty much a given to be sent to Gryffindor. Not that he had a problem with that. With that he grabbed Lily's hand and held it in his lap tenderly playing with her carefully cut fingernails. She was loyal, brave and had a sense of humour. It didn't matter that she was a muggle born. She was so pretty and seemed to like him for who he was. So he just sat there talking to Sirius and Remus while still holding Lily's hand in a death grip and constantly hoping that she would go to Gryffindor with him. When they eventually pulled into Hogesmade station, James slowly woke Lily up and led her sleepy form out of the train and where Hagrid was calling them.  
  
He sat himself next to her on the boat and behind Sirius and Remus.(There's no Peter in this, I really hate him.) Then as they eventually moved off the shore and toward the castle, James kept an eye on Lily while staring open mouthed at the huge castle that would be their home for the next year. Meanwhile Remus and Sirius had obviously noticed this about how over protective they all were of Lily and they decided to make themselves her surrogate brothers. Eventually they reached the great hall and James, Lily, Remus and Sirius were standing at the front of the first years making sure that they looked respectable and waiting in silent agony for the doors to open to the main hall. Sure enough a professor named Minerva McGonagall came walking out of two large closed doors and motioned for them to follow her. They walked into a huge banquet hall full of older students and a ceiling that seemed to be bewitched to look exactly like the sky. Well, that's what Lily told them anyway. The four marauders were at the front of the first years watching as a very old hat sat on a three legged stool and then twitched and began to sing:  
  
'A thousand years or more ago, When I was newly sewn, There lived four wizards of renown, Whose names are still well known: Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw; from Glen, Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. They sharded a wish, a hope, a dream,  
  
They hatched a daring plan To educate young sorcerers, Thus Hogwarts school began. Now each of these four founders Formed their own house, for each  
  
Did value different virtues In the ones they had to teach. By Gryffindor, the brave were Prized far beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw, the cleverest Would always be the best; For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
  
Most worthy of admission; And power hungry Slytherin Loved those of great ambition. While still alive they did divide Their favourites from the throng, Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone? 'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
  
He whipped me off his head The founders put some brains in me So I could choose instead! Now slip me over your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind And tell you where you belong.  
  
Then as the rest of the great hall burst into gracious applause, most of the first years stood there nervously fidgeting and twitching hoping that the hat wouldn't say aloud some of their innermost secrets. Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was now reading out first years students names  
  
Terry Abbott......Hufflepuff The table which she was now heading to burst into applause. Gemma Bolten....Ravenclaw  
  
One of the middle tables burst into applause as well Lily, who was still holding onto James hand and leant over to him and whispered "I wouldn't mind being in that house. Any where but Slytherin though." James grabbed her hand even tighter and whispered back in her ear loud enough so that Remus and Sirius could hear, "You will be in Gryffindor, with the other three of us, don't worry about it." Lily looked at him worriedly hoping that he was right, but he just winked at her. Then Sirius was called up. He slowly sat on the chair, smirking slightly to himself and then the hat began to speak "Ah, another Black. You are all so full of character. This shouldn't be too hard. Cleverness, that's there, but the willingness to study isn't, that's for sure. Bravery and loyalty is a big one. You don't belong anywhere but GRYFFINDOR." The middle table closest to the right began to cheer loudly and Sirius put on a hundred watt smile before sitting down and saving two seats opposite him and one seat beside him. Soon afterward the third Gryffindor was called out, Rachel Calan, then Oliver Didly... SLYTHERIN. The table next to the Ravenclaws on the extreme left hand side began to cheer then, but to James's ears it sounded more like jeers. Then the moment both himself and Lily had been waiting for "Lily Evans."  
  
Lily stood up to the hat and put it over her ears. The mouth was then pulled into a tight line while it considered it's decision. You are a very clever young lady, Ms Evans, you hold a main point of every house in you. But bravery is a main point in your mind and you seem extremely loyal to people you consider friends so I believe that Ravenclaw would be the best place to send you, but there is someone out in the audience that wants you to be in Gryffindor, and seeing that he is partly right, I have to say that I agree with him, GRYFFINDOR." After Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor everything seemed to move a lot faster. After several others were sorted into the other three houses James's name was called out "James Potter." He slowly walked up to the sorting hat and set in on his untamed hair. It seemed to automatically come to life "Ah, another Potter, the same qualities that come with every one, Loyalty, bravery and oh yes, a large shot of protectiveness in you Mr Potter, you would do well in GRYFFINDOR." James slowly stood up and watched as the table burst into applause but was especially noticing how his friends stood up and greeted him to their house for the next seven years. He took a seat next to Sirius and waited for Remus to join them. He was called up right after James and sat on the chair. After he placed the hat on his head, the hat gasped "A lonely one, we haven't had one of you here in a long time, Mr Lupin, plus the large streak of loyalty and self sacrifice that is present in you, you belong in GRYFFINDOR. After the sorting had been finished, Professor Dumbledore stood once again and murmured two words, dig in!  
  
There, were rows and rows of lamb, chicken and anything anyone really wanted to eat. It was all there. During the feast, James was confronted by the two people he really didn't want to see. Not to mention the fact that Lily was sitting on the other side of the table from him and Malfoy and Snape were coming up that side. James nervously twitched and watched as the two smirked at others that were sitting at both the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables but their eyes never seemed to stray completely from Lily Evans's face. When they finally arrived at the pre-destined place, Lucius placed both his hands on either side of Lily's chair and then jeered at James, smirking at him saying that he was closer to her than he was. But Lily was getting rather angry at the fact that she couldn't eat her dinner with these two men drooling in it. They had their own food back at their own table and she couldn't help but wonder why they were over drooling in hers. So she turned around and said to Lucius and Severus, "Excuse me, but what is wrong with the food at your table?" "Nothing" Severus replied. "Good then, please let me eat mine and go back to your table. I don't find drool extremely nutritious."  
  
Everyone sitting near her at the table then broke out into laughter. Severus went several shades redder and Malfoy just got angry. He was about to slap Lily for her insolence when James, Sirius stood up and Remus just pulled Lily to him protecting her with his own body. James pulled out his wand and said "You have no right coming over here slytherin. Go back to your own house and leave us alone. We've already warned you about going near Lily, you don't want me to get really angry. Trust me, it's not a pretty sight. But if you keep harassing Lily, I'll have no choice. Now bugger off and leave her alone. But the problem was that they didn't disappear, so James and Sirius, acting like their usual hero selves, simultaneously pointed their wands at Lucius Malfoy and shot a jelly legs charm at him and a body bind charm at him. Then as soon as their two wands were dropped Professor McGonagall arrived at the scene demanding to know what was going on. She whispered 'finite incantium' at Lucius Malfoy who was currently lying on the floor and then took the four Marauder's into her office, but she didn't notice that Lily was placed in between all three of them and Lucius had to walk behind them. Then when they arrived at McGonagall's office, she asked them all to sit, but Lucius was the only one to do so. All three marauder's still seemed to surround Lily. Then McGonagall knew what the problem was. So she automatically gave Lucius detention and then told him to leave the room.  
  
Then as she turned to the marauders they seemed to close ranks around Lily. Then James walked forward "He tried to slap her. We told him to leave her alone and he didn't do so, so we took action into our own hands. I'm sorry, but no one has any right to hit Lily. No one." Lily blushed at this but stayed where she was. James stayed in front of his group and seemed to be the ambassador for the marauders. McGonagall surveyed the close knit group and knew that they were going to be trouble for the next seven years. She let them all go back to the feast and turned back to the staff table and watched as they returned but this time James sat himself next to Lily and brought her food across from the other side of the table. Lily seemed quite oblivious to attention that James was paying her, but she knew that there were some looks that the older girls were giving her. All three boys seemed really over protective of her for the rest of the night and when they left to go to the dormitories, Lily walked with the three boys and Bella, Saralein and Molly. Then when they arrived in the common room and the prefects told them that it was time to go to bed, James demanded that the girls and the boys be allowed to sleep together. 


	2. Remus's secret is discovered

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story. Harry Potter, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all belong to Joanne Rowling and Bloomsburry books. Please don't sue. I have no money.  
  
He didn't want to loose one of his friends to girls already. After one day it was already like he had known Lily for his entire life. He didn't want it to stop. He wanted it to be like a sleep over. James didn't know it at the time but he was already in love with Lily. That night at about midnight, long after everyone that was third year and below had gone to bed and everyone else had retired to other rooms, James snuck downstairs from the first year boys dormitory and into the girls first year dorm. He couldn't help it, it was like he was sleep walking. He already knew which bed she was sleeping in and he just fell asleep with just his pillow on the floor beside her bed. The next morning, Lily woke up to find Bella sitting on the end of her bed with the drapes still drawn. Bella motioned for her to be quiet and she slowly opened the drapes. There James was, still curled into his pillow and sleeping soundly like a baby. Lily's heart went out to him. She hopped quietly off the bed and leant down next to James. She shook one of his hands slightly and he jumped up expecting someone there to hurt him. And in the process knocked Lily over. Once he realised what he had done, he rushed over to her and pulled her into his lap again, checking to make sure that everything was alright. He noticed the slight lump on the back of her head and demanded someone's wand. Then he healed her and helped her up apologising repeatedly over and over again.  
  
And it went like that for many a month. If James was having a bad day or night, week or month, he would sleep on the floor of Lily's room, which now had a mattress under the bed for him to pull out when he came, but it was always pulled out when he came, like Lily had a sixth sense to when he was going to come, and when she was having a bad day, night, week or month, she would sleep on the floor next to James's bed. Everyone knew about it in Gryffindor. But no one was stupid enough to spread it to the other houses. And after a while it was just normal. The prefects had nothing against it, they were each others best friend. And Sirius was the point of the triangle. The three of them were inseparable. They were the three stooges, and Remus was the fourth member of their tight group.  
  
But him leaving at the same time every month to go and see his mother, or his cousin or someone else who was sick, was becoming a bit tedious. It was Lily that originally figured it out. Remus disappeared every month at the same time. When the full moon arose. And he always came back looking like he was the one that had been sick. His eyes were always sunken in his head, his hair dirty, tangled and knotty and there always seemed to be scratches, bruises and gouges. So that's what led to Lily, who was sitting in the common room by herself for once, watched as Remus walked past her without even seeing her. She followed him upstairs without even getting a wrong look from the other boys in the dorms. She followed him into the dorm and watched as he collapsed on his bed and began to sob. Lily knew that there was something wrong then. She moved quickly over toward the bed and took Remus's hand in hers and sat down beside him "What's wrong Remus. You go away every month at the same time, during the full moon. Anyone would think you're a werewolf." Remus stiffened at that point and then Lily began the soothing part of her speech "Relax, Remus. I know you're a werewolf, and quite frankly, I don't care. You are still one of my best and closest friends and that will never change. Now come and give me a hug." And with that Remus sat up and wrapped his best girl friend in a tight hug.  
  
The two talked late into the night and Lily eventually fell asleep in James's bed. Remus looked at her thinking that she belonged there, that she belonged to James, he felt sorry for any man that decided that he actually liked Lily, because there was no way that they would be able to get through just Sirius, let alone James. This girl was never going to have a boyfriend as long as she had James and Sirius as best friends(this is definitely proved later on). He stayed up keeping an eye out for James and Sirius. Then when the two walked in at about half past twelve, James looked worried, he had obviously checked the girls dorm for Lily and when he didn't find her he began to fret, but when Remus opened the drapes to show James the red head sprawled on his bed, James smiled for the first time that night.  
  
After making sure that she was warm enough, he closed the drapes again and sat on Sirius's bed and said to Remus "So I'm guessing she fell asleep talking to you. You're a werewolf aren't you?" Remus flinched before telling himself that these were his best friends, Lily was a bit different, she made him feel more comfortable before saying that. But James was straight to the point and Remus guessed that's what made him so likable. Remus nodded before turning away and questioning the fact that if they didn't want to be friends anymore that it was okay. But the two boys shook their head incessantly and told their friend that they were going to try and do as much as they could to make his transformation as painless as possible. Remus smiled at this, he finally had friends that didn't run away from him because he was something different. He had friends that didn't care, and it was with that that Sirius and Remus hopped in their beds and James pulled the mattress out from under his bed and hopped on it before falling asleep straight away.  
  
The next morning the four friends awoke early and Lily was rather shocked when she found herself in James's bed. She was continuously apologising to James while running downstairs toward her dormitory to get dressed for breakfast. James just told his friends to shut up before heading down to the common room to wait for Lily. Then about ten minutes later she walked down the stairs with her red curly hair braided half way down her back and then the rest of it just hanging loose. She looked rather beautiful. She linked arms with her three best friends and they went downstairs together to have some breakfast. Then when they reached the Main hall, Lily went searching for Bella. She had not been in the dorm when Lily had come running into the dorm and so she went up to the teachers table and asked Professor McGonagall where Bella was. The teacher looked at her sadly before gesturing at the 'Remember' mural, where the names Mr and Mrs Devon Figg were added to the list. Lily burst out in tears and was led away by Professor McGonagall to where Bella was so that she could comfort her.  
  
Then later on that afternoon, when the five friends were sitting in Potions, Lily couldn't help it, she needed to do something to cheer herself up. So without attracting the attention of Professor Sutton, the potions teacher, she waved her wand, pointed it at Severus Snape's cauldron and whispered "Wingardium Leviosa." Then the entire class began to laugh as Snape's cauldron swiftly lifted up into the air and floated around the room several times before falling heavily on the floor and spilling some of it's contents on the owner. It was only a harmless potion and therefore wouldn't hurt him. The entire class laughed for the rest of the lesson and Lily felt slightly better. Then for the rest of the day people came past and reminded the four about potions class and they burst out laughing all over again. The rest of the year passed rather quickly and when Summer came along, everyone seemed to be very happy to leave Hogwarts. But Sirius, Remus, Lily and James seemed very sad. They were not going to see each other for three months.  
  
It was going to be pure agony. Then as they sat in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express, once again, Lily fell asleep next to James. She dreamt of a boy who looked exactly like James except for his startlingly green eyes. His name was Harry and he seemed very frightened. He was standing in front of what looked to be Voldemort, only an older version. He was boasting that he had killed his parents and that he was going to kill Harry too. That the Potters were supposed to be the best Wizards in their grade and that they still hadn't stopped him. What hope did Harry have. Then the bomb dropped. "Lily and James hate you for what you did to them Harry Potter. You killed them. They died protecting you and it's because of you that they died. The anger that was evident in Harry's eyes was what made Lily wake up. 


	3. best friends

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot of this story.  Harry Potter, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all belong to Joanne Rowling and Bloomsburry books.  Please don't sue.  I have no money

  She jumped up off of James shoulder and she almost automatically burst into tears.  James steadied her by placing both his hands on either sides of her shoulders and asked her what was wrong.  Lily looked at her future husband and sobbed even harder.  She was going to die before her child grew up.  By now James had looked her in the eyes, wondering what could have woken her up and made her cry.  He was pushing her red hair away from her eyes and behind her ears when she began to talk, "Harry…. Faced Voldemort…..Parents dead……I'm his mum….you're" but then she burst out in tears again.  She buried her head in his chest while silent tears cascaded down her cheeks.  Lily looked up once again and said "he was only eleven in the dream James.  Only eleven.  How long had he been alone.  How long had we left him for.  What could have killed us, was it Voldemort."  When she had finally calmed down somewhat, she completely closed up.  She wouldn't talk about it at all.  James wanted to know the whole story.  Why had she cried so much.  What had made her so upset.  But she wouldn't tell him or Sirius or Remus anything.  Then when the train stopped.  Lily was the first to have her cloak and trunk and proceeded to run out of the compartment before any of the boys could stop her.  

Once Lily returned to her muggle home, she locked herself in her room.  She relived the dream every time she closed her eyes, which lead to her barely sleeping.  Finally James had had enough.  He had his dad bring him over to Lily's home and told him that he would floo home.  He had connected Lily's fireplace to the floo network which had posed no problem.  He knocked on the door to have it opened by an ugly, really tall, brown haired, blue eyed teenager.  She automatically asked "Who are you?"  In a really harsh, demanding voice.  James answered back in a polite voice not wanting to get on anyone's bad side "I'm a friend of Lily's from school.  Is she home at all?"  The girl sneered at him before letting him inside.  There he took in the furniture and look of a living room of muggles.  There were couches and rugs everywhere and the entire room looked very inviting.  What James guessed were Lily's parents were sitting there conversing in under tones when they realised that James was standing there.  They turned to him slowly and what James saw made him gasp.  Both parents had large circles under their eyes, and Mrs Evans looked like she had been recently crying.  Then Mr Evans spoke "Hello there young man, who might you be?"  James introduced himself "My name is James Potter, I'm a friend of Lily's from school.  Is she at home at all?"  

Then James heard two loud screams coming from upstairs "NO, JAMES, NOOOOOOOO.  HELP ME PETER, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS PETER? WHY?"  James looked at his best friends parents in shock before asking "how long has this been going on for?"  Mr Evans whispered in agony "since she returned home.  They haven't stopped, she hasn't slept, just screamed."  James didn't stop.  He pulled a satchel from his bag and brought some floo powder from it.  He wandered toward the fire place before telling Lily's parents that he would be back in no time.  That he was going to get his mother to help her.  He whispered "Windilow" into the fireplace and then was pulled through a tunnel of complicated twists and turns before he ejected out into his living room at home.  He automatically ran into the kitchen where his mother was.  Then after seeing her son home so soon after leaving, Kathleen Potter already knew that there was something wrong.  Her son just confirmed it "Mum, Mum, you have to come.  There's something really wrong with Lily.  Her dad said that she hadn't slept a wink since she came back from Hogwarts.  And I heard her screaming."  

Then James began to cry.  Solid tears plummeted down his cheeks and before he knew it he was in his mothers tight embrace.  She looked down at him with glistening eyes and they moved toward the fireplace to return to Lily's home when there was a knock on the door.  James opened it to see Sirius and his father standing there.  Sirius had a serious look about his face and it turned very concerned when he saw the still glistening tears on James's face.  "Are you right mate?"  Sirius asked.  James replied "Right now that is not the question to be asking.  Lily is really not well.  Apparently she hasn't been sleeping since she left Hogwarts, apparently all she does is have nightmares.  I went over to visit her today to see if she wished to come to Diagon Alley with us tomorrow when I heard her scream.  You should've heard it, it was heart wrenching.  She sounded like she was between shouting in agony and anger and just sobbing in guilt.  I nearly cried just there.  But apparently considering her parents condition, it's been happening for a while.  So mum and me are going over to have a look.  Sirius looked at his father who looked extremely grave as well.  Both Sirius's and James's dad's were Aurors and knew all about dark magic and curses and Mr Black just nodded before saying that he will attend as well.  

The three walked toward the fireplace where Kathleen had already begun preparing.  She had her instrument kit and wand and picked up a piece of floo powder and spoke aloud "Lily's place" then she disappeared and then went everyone else in the group until they all arrived in a heap in front of the very surprised Evans's who had been standing there since James had disappeared.  James asked for directions to Lily's bedroom and when Mrs Evans directed them up the stairs and to the right, the four wizards ran up the stairs toward the whimpering.  James whispered "_Alohomora"_ under his breath to unlock the door and watched as it noiselessly swung open.  Sure enough, James and Sirius ran straight to the bed to find their best friend tossing and turning, while moaning out aloud on the bed, her legs and arms twisted in the sheets.

  James ran straight for a bathroom and returned a short time later laden with a bowl of cool water and a damp cloth.  He posted himself back at her side and while whispering smooth nothings in her ear, he continuously wiped her forehead with the damp cloth and wiped her matted hair away from her pale and sweaty face.  Mr Black looked very grave.  Almost automatically he apparated away promising to return very shortly.  Kathleen just turned to the girls beside and motioned for Sirius to move to James's side of the bed.  The two boys sat side by side wondering what was going on.  Sirius held one of Lily's clammy hands in his and watched as James tenderly pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead while holding her other hand in his tight grip.  Both of her hands had fingernail marks where she had damaged her palms while having nightmares and squeezed her fists together.  All Kathleen could do was cast charms around the bedroom keeping anyone from keeping the grip on her mind.  

But it seemed that it was something else that was inside her mind that was doing it.  Mr Black apparated back to the same spot about two hours later aided with two St Mungo's officials and a white stretcher and a large box with a red cross on it.  They almost automatically moved to her bedside and moved Kathleen away.  The told her that she had been doing a great job and told the boys to keep her temperature down and that if James kept talking to her that he was keeping her grounded.  He asked if she had yelled or screamed since they had arrived two hours earlier, and when the company shook their heads the paramedic smiled in return.  He pulled out two syringes and handed one to the other paramedic.  Both injected the two needles simultaneously and the girl shuddered before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.  

Everyone in the room smiled before James broke the silence by asking.  "Mum, can Lily come and stay at our place for a while.  It seems that her older sister must have been giving her a lot of trouble, which is why she locked the door.  I don't want anything to happen to her.  I want her parents to be able to see her, but she won't heal with that BITCH hanging around her calling her a freak all the time."  Kathleen looked once again at the girl that had captured her son's heart before telling James that she would talk to her parents.  James nodded before turning his head back towards his friend and smiling.  She was going to be okay.  He just caressed her hand that had been lying in his lap before falling asleep in the chair. 

 While he slept, the St Mungo's Paramedics had been thanked and wished goodbye to by Mr Black who then volunteered to apparate to find Mr Potter who should've been home long ago.  Meanwhile Kathleen made her way downstairs to the distraught family to tell them the good news.  Then as she posed her sons thoughts to the tired parents Petunia came walking into the living room complaining about freaks overrunning her home.  Kathleen then turned to his sons friends parents and told them what James had told her.  Lily's parents looked particularly horrified but agreed and said that they would come and visit before they left for the beginning of the next school year.  Then Kathleen returned upstairs to find James asleep on the chair that he had occupied for the past three hours and Lily's hand tight in his grip.  Sirius had also fallen asleep in the dark room.  He was beside both of his best friends and snoring softly.  Kathleen woke her son and Sirius up and the three group apparated with Lily in between them.  Kathleen finally collapsed on the couch back at the Potter mansion.  Apparating was hard enough for her, when she group apparated though, it made things so much more difficult but her boys were concentrating so hard not to get splinched.  

They made it to the mansion and the two boys levitated their best friend up to the bedroom next to James's.  It had mood walls and as soon as the sombre boys walked in, the walls and bed turned a dark blue, almost black and the lights dimmed.  James smiled slightly before laying Lily lightly on the dark blue coverlets.  He covered her tightly before motioning to Sirius to leave the room.  When they left Lily's new room, they headed downstairs toward the fireplace where they were going to go back to Lily's place and retrieve her clothes.  Then when they arrived there, they found Petunia, Lily's 14 year old sister, ushering them upstairs telling them that she had friends over and that they couldn't travel through the fireplace while they were there.  Sirius turned to the teenager that made his surrogate sisters life so painful and said "We really couldn't care about you or your friends 'freak'.  We'll go through the bloody fireplace if we feel like it.  Luckily for you, we don't."  And with that Sirius and James walked up the stairs.  

But halfway to their best friends room, they were trampled by three screaming teenagers.

A/N:  Oh did you want to see what sort of horrendous sorts of teenagers that Petunia Evans hung around with during high school or whatever the British call it these days.  Well Review and you will find out.


	4. Voldemort's threats begin

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot of this story.  Harry Potter, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all belong to Joanne Rowling and Bloomsburry books.  Please don't sue.  I have no money

  They had seen the two boys and had come screaming straight at the two cute boys.  Both had a ruggedly handsome look with shaggy black hair, one manageable and one not, both had dark brown soft eyes and tall, but built figures.  And when they saw who was running straight for them, they bolted for Lily's room.  Petunia's friends consisted of geeky, tall lanky, and short, fat ugly people.  They might have been nice once met, but they were annoying muggles that were friends with the one person that James had vowed to hate.  Any way, as soon as they shut the door to Lily's room, Petunia came running up the stairs asking what her friends had run away for.  Then when the three girls had commented about Sirius and James, Petunia said that the two boys were her friends and that they were just shy.  

Then when asked whose room they had holed up in, Petunia had replied that it was just a spare room, not even considering that James was extremely over protective of the one person that he already considered a member of his family.  Then while steaming, he gathered up her trunk, wand, robes, books, and other belongings that he thought that she might need.  Then when he noticed a snowy white stuffed bear sitting on her mantle, he smiled brightly and grabbed the soft teddy bringing it with them.  They opened the door, checking first to make sure that the hallway was clear for them to run for it, but as soon as they left the room they were cornered.  

The four hormonal teens surrounded them and once again, James's anger was raised.  He turned to each of them in turn and said "I am not friends with that" he pointed to Petunia.  "I and Sirius here are best friends with her sister, Lily who is staying at my house for now.  Now if you'll excuse us, we have to be going.  Lily's not feeling well at the moment and we want to be there when she wakes up."  Then both boys picked up the trunk and teddy bear and headed down the stairs pulling out their floo powder as they went.  Then as the teens finally decided that they were going to follow them down the stairs they were already at the fireplace.  Then as they reached there, all that remained of Lily's friends was a green flame.  But as the group of four stood astounded at the green fire, there was a knock on the door.  

Petunia ran for the door, but Mrs Evans got there first.  She opened it to find two other girls and a boy.  They all smiled up at Mrs Evans but when caught sight of Petunia, the other two girls had to hold the boy back.  His eyes were slits of anger and he spat out "so you are the sister that's calling one of the nicest girls on the planet a freak.  You have no idea of how much pain you have caused her.  She will never recover.  She doesn't even consider this home anymore.  Her parents are well, her parents and are nothing like a sister.  Someone you are supposed to be able to share your secrets with.  But you hate her for what she is.  A witch.  Is that all you can think of.  Or are you jealous.  I hope you rot in hell for what you've done to her."  

Then Remus calmly turned to Mrs Evans who once again had tears in her eyes and he asked with anger still evident in his voice "we heard that Lily was having nightmares again.  Is she still here or have James and Sirius taken her back to James house?"  Mrs Evans just nodded and the three children waved goodbye to Lily's mum before leaving the path and heading for James's home.  Remus was disgusted with his lack of self control.  He had just burst out in front of her.  But he just hated her so much.  To think of all the times that he and James had comforted her when she had thought of her home.  Of her sister who had disowned her when she found out that she was a witch.  That she lost one of her closest friends.  He just didn't know how you could hate someone like Lily, especially when you were so lucky to be in her family.  Then as Bella, Saralein and Remus finally arrived at the Potter manor, they found it unusually quiet.  

They knocked on the door to find it swinging open.  Remus ordered for the girls to wait outside and pulled his wand from his pocket.  Then he slowly walked through the living room to find Mr Orion Black and Mrs Kathleen Potter standing, with tears streaming down their cheeks over the dead body of Mr Harold Potter.  Remus gaped in horror and made sucking noises as his mouth opened and closed at the sight of the three adults in the middle of the living room.  Voldemort had been here.  Then before Orion and Kathleen could do anything, Remus ran straight for the stairs and up to James's room searching for his three best friends.  Then when he slammed open the door to James's room to find it empty, he tried the room next door but found it heavily locked.  

He knocked on the door several times before the door opened slightly to find a very weary looking Sirius Black.  He motioned for Remus to enter before grabbing him in a very tight hug.  After the two boys let go, they turned to see James in bed with Lily and he had his arms around her very tightly and his head was swinging from side to side.  He was whispering "No, no, not dad, anything but dad.  Take me, take me.  Nooooooooooooooo."  Then they heard the voice that they thought that they'd never hear again.  "James, James, you have to wake up.  It's just a dream, James."  

James slowly opened his eyes to find his two favourite eyes in the world.  They belonged to one Lily Evans.  She was looking at him very tiredly.  Like she just needed to sleep.  He gasped out before bursting into tears.  Lily just rocked him back and forth, while motioning for Sirius to take off his shoes and jacket and pull the covers out from under him.  Sirius did what she asked and she pulled James down with her who was unable to let go of Lily.  Eventually the two fell into a comfortable slumber for the first time in weeks.  The two finally awoke again simultaneously three days later and Lily had actually lost the bags that had accumulated under her eyes.  James just looked weary.  Then for the next two days they were attached to the hip.  James had missed his fathers funeral and that just made him feel even more guilty.  

The group of four went to Diagon Alley together to grab the bare essentials of what they needed.  If they needed anything else, Mrs Potter had promised to get it later.  

They had just wished to get out of the house.  Then as they were walking along the alley, many people just stood and stared at them.  Lily had been in the Daily Prophet about her constant dreams and nightmares and James's family had been in the paper as another death from Voldemort.  The two were well known now but with Remus and Sirius for protection, the two were left relatively alone.  They first went to Flourish and Blots for books.  They collected their second year texts before returning to the counter.  Sirius had taken Lily and James's Galleons and had demanded that he pay for them while they get some rest at the ice cream shop.  Then the three, including Lupin had headed there, sat down under an umbrella and then who would come strolling past but Malfoy and Snape.  They stood in front of the trembling kids and Lucius knelt down in front of Lily and she was still to exhausted to do anything.  But James wasn't.  

He had to have someone to take his anger out on.  So without any warning what so ever, he pushed Malfoy away from Lily.  He pulled his wand out of his pocket and before even thinking hexed him to the max.  He didn't care about what the consequences were.  He knew that the Malfoy's had been responsible for his fathers death.  

And when the boy looked up, with his legs painfully twisted and smiled evilly at James, James was about to hex him again when Remus stopped him.  He pulled the wand out of his hand and thought that that would stop James, but James didn't stop.  That was the day that he discovered that he was a magid. 

 He didn't need a wand to do magic.  The curses just kept on coming from his lips and Lucius was just in more and more pain.  But finally Lily stood up on shaky legs and slowly spoke James name.  Automatically his ears pricked up and he stopped cursing the horrible boy that was Lucius Malfoy.  James gasped before whispering at the boy "_finite incantium".  _Malfoy was untangled and James ran straight for Lily pulling her off her unsteady feet.  He sat her back down on the chair and placed himself right beside her.  Malfoy had stood up and run off by now and James just sat there occasionally watching Lily lick the ice cream that Remus had gotten her but mostly just playing with the one hand that he had in his tight grip.  Lily wouldn't dare think about taking it out.  James hadn't separated himself from her since that night when Voldemort had killed his father.  He had even slept in the same bed as her.  It made her wonder what was going to happen when they returned to Hogwarts.

  Surely the teachers knew of the situation.  Lily shrugged her shoulders, not really caring, but happy to be with James and helping him pull through his loss.  The group of four slowly got up and headed to Quidditch supplies and looked slowly through there, James looking modestly at the newest model of the Comet, but not really having his usual eagerness to fly that was usually apparent in his nature.  After his father had been killed, all he had grown to care about was his mother, Lily, Sirius and Remus.  They were his family and would forever be.  Then as they stared at other pieces of equipment and Quidditch facts, James pulled Lily and himself away from the Quidditch shop and walked into the owl emporium.  He wanted to buy Lily a owl.  He wanted something to keep in contact with her with if she ever left his side, and that was a big if.  They walked in there and she gushed slightly at the amounts of birds.  Eventually they walked out with a snowy coloured owl with black tipped feathers and sharp black eyes.  They had both named him Felix.  He was the marauders owl.

  Then as they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, the group of four witnessed as Lily had her first day nightmare after the repeating nightmares for two and a half months.  James had had a constant arm around her since they had left the owl emporium because she had seemed a little weak.  Sirius was carrying the bird when it happened.  She tried to grip James shirt but her eyes rolled back in her head and she very nearly collapsed.  Sirius handed the owl to Remus and both pulled Lily over toward a shady area.  Lily had collapsed in James's embrace and he was whispering soothing words in her ear, like that he and Sirius and Remus were here and that they weren't going to let anything happen to her and that she would be alright.  About five minutes later she opened her tired, but still bright green eyes and buried herself in James's arms.  She began weeping and felt even more protected when James wrapped his warm winter robes around her form and kissed her forehead before picking her up. 

 Sirius was at his side helping carry her when before them appeared Lord Voldemort.  He was about a hundred metres away staring in the opposite direction, and while he still was the four moved into the shadows away from his sight.  They had just moved away when the dark lord spoke, shaking everyone in Diagon Alley.

  "Where is the Potter boy and the Evans girl?  If no one tells me I will kill everyone here until they are brought forward."

  Still everyone neglected to point to the corner where a shivering Lily was quivering in James's embrace.  James was about to make one of the worst mistakes in his life when Orion Black apparated right in front of them.  He noted the shaking figure of Lily Evans lying in James's embrace and smiled.  The knowing smile that he had nothing to worry about.

A/N:  I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and keep them coming.  I have already written this story but still…. Anyway, I would like to beg the forgiveness of Crazy Ivan for his use of 'magid' for a wizard who can perform magic without a wand.  If he wishes to dismember me limb from limb feel free.  


	5. Harold's death

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot of this story.  Harry Potter, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all belong to Joanne Rowling and Bloomsburry books.  Please don't sue.  I have no money

  Then he ordered James to stay with Lily and he turned to face Voldemort.  Five other Aurors apparated right behind him, ready to avenge Harold Potters death and each pulled out their wands.  Then they all advanced on Voldemort when Albus Dumbledore apparated in front of the Aurors.

Everyone seemed to let out a breath at that point.  Dumbledore motioned for Orion and the other Aurors to get Lily, James, Remus and Sirius to a safe house and to leave Voldemort to him.  Two of the Aurors stayed behind to help Dumbledore while Orion, Peter, Frank and Will picked up a separate Marauder and apparated.  Orion ended up with Lily and he extremely carefully took her from James unyielding arms and apparated before he knew what was happening.  This had to be done very delicately.

  Both Aurors apparated at the same time.  The one that was holding a distraught James and Orion both simultaneously apparated to the safe house which ended up being the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade.  Lily was placed in James arms once again but not before he growled angrily at Will and Orion.  Orion accepted it as keeping his friends and family very close.  But Lily was something else.  The boy could barely bare from having her leave his sight for a mere three seconds.  James moved to a cushioned lounge and sat down laying a still shivering Lily's head on his lap and laying the rest of her petite figure along the couch.  Sirius came and sat with them, pulling Lily's feet onto his lap, reading somewhere that muggles elevate the feet to get the blood flowing to the brain.  Then as James combed his fingers through Lily's blood red tangled hair, he felt his stress level begin to deflate.

  He looked up at Orion and carefully replaced his lap with a cushion and stood up.  Orion noticed that it took a lot of effort to get up off the couch where Lily lay and come over toward him but he did it.  Orion watched as James pulled his dark brown eyes off the carpeted floor and said aloud "I'm so very sorry Mr Black, so very sorry.  I knew that you were trying to protect her and myself, but she is my rock at the moment.  To loose her to anyone would kill me slowly and more agonisingly than anything else in the world.  She has been so sick for so long and to think that she still managed to help me when I needed it makes her so selfless and me so selfish to take her help.  I just want to take her home so that she can sleep properly."

  But Orion just shook his head wondering how James was going to take this.  "James, I am sorry to relay this but you can not go home for the remainder of the holidays.  Tomorrow morning the rest of the Aurors are going to apparate to your home to collect your and Lily's trunks, then Sirius's and Remus's and then they will bring them to Hogwarts.  Dumbledore is coming later tonight to take you there.  You will have everything worked out from there.  But don't give up hope.  Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards ever.  He can protect you and from the looks of your magid powers, you are most certainly capable of protecting both yourself and Lily.  

Now go back to your family and get some rest.  Dumbledore will be here shortly to collect you.

  James smiled at the word family and headed back to Lily and Sirius.  He shortly fell asleep with Lily's body pressed up against his own and his arm wrapped tightly around her midsection.  When James woke up he was in the Gryffindor common room.  He recognised his dormitory room straight away but the emptiness in his arms saddened him to the point of tears brimming his cheeks.  But when he opened the drapes on the four poster bed he was surprised to see another four poster bed beside his that hadn't been there last year.  He went to open it and was elatedly happy and surprised to find that Lily was lying there.

  He grinned before quietly creeping into the bed beside her and wrapping his once empty arms around her and falling asleep once again in the heavy drapery with red hair dancing in front of his heavy black eye lashes.  That was where Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall found them several hours later along with the other two marauders.  None of the small group had slept much in the past three weeks and knew that it was because of Lily.  They were all connected.  So, smiling Dumbledore left them to sleep until the school year started.  It was currently August the third so they had a while to wait.  The Marauders slept fitfully for almost three days straight.  Remus slept until the morning of August the fifth.  The staff table was having breakfast one morning when the doors to the great hall opened and a scruffy and tired Remus Lupin walked in and sat down at the Gryffindor table, completely unaware that there was no one else there.

  Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore sympathetically before rising and walking slowly toward him.  When she eventually arrived at the empty table, Remus looked up and in his eyes was the deepest sadness that Minvera had ever seen in a child.  This was what this spectacular group shared.  Their losses, their gains and their triumphs.

  Remus ended up eating at the staff table with the rest of the teachers that day but when both Sirius and Remus turned up to the Gryffindor table the next day, they were given their own table full of food.

  Then for the next three days onward, James and Lily still slept on.  They were checked up on by their best friends as well as their teachers and on the morning of the ninth of August Sirius and Remus were talking quietly amongst themselves about what they were going to do until the beginning of term when the doors opened quietly.  There stood the most beautiful sight.  James Potter and Lily Evans were standing side by side with smiles on their faces.  They walked into the great hall and sat down beside their friends.  McGonagall and Dumbledore turned to each other and smiled.  The world was a better place after all.  The second years turned out to enjoy their last month of summer at Hogwarts.  All four of them still managed to play pranks on the teachers, play lots of Quidditch and, to sum it up, make themselves known.

  The day came when the school term was due to start.  The four marauders had been wearing muggle clothes mainly while they were on holidays and now that the school term had started, they were dressed in their black uniform robes once more.  Not that any of them minded.  Lily stayed in the boys dorm which only consisted of James, Sirius, Remus and a second year boy named Peter Pettigrew who had followed them around a lot last year.  But this year he seemed to have known right from the beginning that it wasn't a good idea.  Lily was extremely terrified of him and never stayed in the dorm alone with him.  James thought it rather strange and promised himself to investigate, but was otherwise occupied with Sirius's pranks when a dance was announced on the third of September.  It was to all ages and it was fancy dress.  

James looked around at the other tables just to see what everyone else's expression was but found most of the boys staring at the girl that was pretty much sitting underneath his chin.  He met the stares of the boys angrily and they turned away like a toddler whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar.  But then he looked at the women who also seemed to be looking at Lily, but this time, in anger.   James turned his head back around to pay attention to Dumbledore while bringing his best friends head around with him.  They looked like boyfriend and girlfriend to anyone who might not know them, but to Sirius and Remus, this was just the way that James protected the woman he loved.  No matter how corny it looked, James had really outdone himself, Lily was surrounded by him here and anyone that might want to send an unforgivable her way like the impervious curse, would have to get through him first.

  She was completely protected, including the heavy winter cloak that was drawn tightly around her petite body.  James and Sirius had noticed her shivering slightly the past couple of days, especially in Sutton's dungeons for potions, so the cloak went around her almost all of the time.  Lily had given up trying to argue with the two of them.  When all three were together it was utterly impossible to talk them into letting her do anything.  But when she was with Remus alone, he let her do small things like walk outside once in a while, sometimes touch the snow, take off her winter cloak when she was right in front of the fire and really toasty warm, but she was never left without a marauder escort.

  Many boys had asked to talk to her alone, obviously to ask her to the dance, but James and Sirius would have none of it.  They knew what was going on, they were boys too, but unfortunately, they weren't known as the smartest second years going through Hogwarts for the last 104 years for nothing.  The three boys had devised a plan that embarrassed the boy that asked her and hopefully seriously dashed other ideas that other boys might have to ask her to the dance.  She knew that she had no hope.

  The three marauders were standing right outside Potions and Lily a bit behind them talking to Bella when Colin Hammersmith came up to her.  Bella and Lily smiled and greeted the boy and when he looked up at her and blushed, Lily knew there was trouble afoot.  Sure enough, James, Sirius and Remus were looking behind them and beginning to move.  She motioned for them to stay there, pleaded even, but they shook their heads, mock sadly and moved to flank Lily.  Colin tried to say what he wanted to but James beat him to it.  Colin wasn't really known for his bravery, being in Hufflepuff and all but he surprised James.  James spoke "Colin, Sirius and myself are quite aware of what you're going to ask our surrogate sister, and as her surrogate brothers, it is our responsibility to remind you that she lives in the same dorm as us, eats with us, lives with me and trusts me.

  I hate break something to you that Lily doesn't want to do to anyone, but we aren't letting anyone take her to the ball.  She's coming with us, whether she likes it or not."  

This was what Colin said that shocked James "But James, you have to realise, that as her older brother, sometimes you have to let her go.  She is her own person you know.  So how 'bout letting her make her own decisions hey?"  Lily beamed at the third year's courage but James and Sirius were not to be beaten so easily.  Sirius replied with "Okay then Colin, when you spend three weeks at her bedside watching her tear her own palms open when she sees her death over and over again in her sleep, then we'll allow you or anyone else in this school to date her, but until that point and let this be known to everyone, she is not dateable.  Not to anyone."

  Lily looked down in shame.  She knew that this was coming.  Then she felt two sets of arms lock themselves around her waist and she was led into the potions room.  Sirius and James glared angry glares at any boy game enough to look their way during the lesson, even Professor Sutton received several evil glares from James, Sirius and Remus and Lily knew that one day someone would stand up to them.  And they too would be pulled down to earth, until it was someone that Sirius and James approved of.  


	6. Pettigrew is found out

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot of this story.  Harry Potter, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all belong to Joanne Rowling and Bloomsburry books.  Please don't sue.  I have no money

She didn't have any problems being single and date less.  She was still to distraught and worried sometimes to have anything to worry about apart from James.  He still had nightmares about everything that happened to them during the holiday's which was why James and Lily still slept mainly in the same bed.  No one but their small group knew about it, which suited them just fine.

  Peter came and went as he pleased.  He went to bed early and rose late and so never saw.  Lily and James were closer than a brother and sister could ever be.  They were even closer than twins and with Sirius, triplets even.  Lots of people wondered why Lily didn't stand up for the people that asked her out, and girls and boys alike wondered why the most popular boys in the school, over protected her so much.  But half of them didn't know anything about the connection that had kept joined them as best friends since the beginning of school.

  One afternoon in mid December, Lily had just been and seen Madame Pomfrey about her dreams.  It was James decision that she went and received a dreamless sleep draught once a week, to keep the bags from under her eyes and to keep the nightmares from invading her mind.  Usually James, Sirius or Remus came to collect her or waited for her while she collected her draught, but this time when she walked out of the hospital wing, she found herself quite alone.  There were no marauders there.  Lily nearly shouted with relief.  She loved her best friends to bits but liked to have some time to herself.

  She saw Bella and Geraldine walk past and pocketed her flask before joining them.  They automatically looked to find James or Sirius but when they were missing, Bella stopped dead.  "Where are the boys Lily?  What have you done to them?  Because I know for a fact that James would never intentionally leave you alone.  Something must be wrong."  But unluckily, Remus came running up the stairs at that moment, looking extremely rushed.  Then he opened the door to the hospital wing and when he found no Lily there, he automatically scanned the crowd.

  Lily motioned for the two girls to go around the corner and away from Remus's wandering and very sharp eyes.  Being a werewolf did help most of the senses.  The three girls ran off in hopes of being alone without boys for a couple of hours but knew that it was going to be nearly impossible to happen.  James and Sirius had connections in every part of the school.  The teachers even supported the fact that Lily was never left alone.  But when Remus came running around the corner and saw the disappearing figure of the girl that he was pursuing, he knew that he was in for a chase.

  Sure enough he yelled the name that the boys had been calling her for the past three weeks to get on her nerves "Lily Potter, get your butt back here, James will skin me alive if I don't come back with you."  But the girls just seemed to get further and further away.  He started sprinting up the hallway to catch up with her.  But when he nearly ran into Malfoy and Snape in the hallway, he slowed down and gasped.  He knew that Bella, Geraldine and most importantly Lily just went down that corridor.  

Sure enough, Malfoy and Snape looked suspiciously around at all the corridors seeing if the coast was clear before following down the corridor after them.  Remus knew that he had to put his telekinetic abilities into practise.  The three boys had implemented this spell for just this purpose.  He yelled into their heads "Lily escaped.  Malfoy's going after her down the third floor dead end corridor just down from the hospital wing.  I think we're in a bit of trouble."  Sure enough, five minutes later, Remus had already followed them, but an extremely angry James and Sirius met at the exact same spot and with their wands drawn, ran down the corridor to help their fellow marauder.

   The girls had congregated at the end of the third floor corridor intending on hiding from Remus.  They were in a dark hall and were giggling profusely.  Then they heard two sets of footsteps moving down the corridors.  Lily motioned for them to be quiet and listened for their voices.  Sure enough, Malfoy's and Snape's voices were heard whispering about the whereabouts of Lily.  They didn't seem concerned about the other two girls.  Just about catching Lily.  The three girls stayed deadly quiet, not even breathing when the boys walked past and then tried to crawl up the hallway intending on running out when Remus walked past.

  They hid in another doorway in the hall before watching Remus walk slowly past.  He sniffed the hallway before following Snape's and Malfoy's scent.  They breathed a sigh of relief before escaping the hall and running back up the corridor and right into the two people who are worse than Remus.  James and Sirius were bared for any footsteps, they were completely on alert and receiving information about the Slytherin's from Remus.  Then when Lily, Bella and Geraldine came barrelling up the corridor, James told Remus that he could come back up the corridor and that they had found her.

  James scolded all three girls for moving down that corridor and especially Lily who he knew had conspired the idea.  Then when Remus joined them, the five students left the corridor, the three boys extremely angry with themselves for loosing Lily in the first place.  Lily was placed under really tight security for the next three weeks until the morning when she woke up alone.  Pettigrew was still in his bed and Lily gasped in horror.  

First she curled up in James's bed, hoping that Pettigrew wouldn't see her when he woke up.  Sure enough, the boy checked Lily's bed because they never used James's bed anymore and then left the dorm.  Lily began whimpering as soon as the door shut.  She unsteadily rose from the bed and dressed quickly avoiding anything that she didn't need.  She put bare amounts of makeup on her face before wrapping the winter cloak around her tired body once more.

  Then she checked the outside corridor before moving outside and down to the common room.  There, Bella, Geraldine, Molly and Felicity sat talking amongst themselves.  Lily went over still shivering slightly and sat next to Bella, who automatically asked her if she was alright.  Bella was the only girl who knew about her fright of Pettigrew and when she told her, Bella growled slightly and grabbed Lily's hand.  Lily almost automatically felt more comfortable and then shortly joined in the conversation about what electives they were going to do next year.

  When she decided hers, she swore the rest of the girls to secrecy, because she didn't want James or Sirius in as many classes of hers as possible, not knowing that by the end of the school year, that James would demand that she was in everyone of his.  They talked about girl stuff that Lily missed out on sleeping with the boys, and she felt almost free, when the three boys burst into the common room, all with terrified looks on their faces and their brooms all by their sides.

  They had all realised too late that Lily detested being left alone in the dorm with Peter.  So while James ran up to the second year dorms, Sirius suspiciously ventured over toward the second year girls and found the girl that they were looking for covered in her winter cloak and talking about electives for next year.  He told James through the link that she was in the common room and then threw himself in the large foot cushion right behind Lily.  He dangled his legs right beside hers and then ducked his head through the rest of the girls and asked "So what are we talking about ladies?"

  Lily's head dropped in shame before turning to face her captor and nearly killing him right there with her stare.  Sirius had the grace to apologise because he knew why she was looking at him like that.  So did Bella but the rest of the girls just looked at her strangely.  James came running down the stairs at that point and noticeably took a step back at the anger in her eyes.  He knew damn well how much she was terrified of Pettigrew and he had still left her there.  He walked over to Lily and wrapped his arms around her mid section and drew her up to her full height.  He looked her full in the eyes and whispered "I'm so sorry Lil's.  Can you ever forgive us?"

  But before anything else could be said Lily burst into tears.  "He checked my bed James, to check to see if I was there.  He actually opened up the drapes and checked my bed James.  What did I do to him?  Why does he want to kill me James? Why?"  And with that James picked her up and began to carry her upstairs.  But Sirius, looking extremely murderous muttered, "James, stay down here with her.  Let her sleep, but just with you.  I don't want her going near that dorm with Pettigrew around.

We'll wait for him to come back from wherever he's gone and then we'll confront him.  Then we'll take him straight to Dumbledore.  I don't want him sleeping in the same room with us at night when he does that.  And if there's no other rooms, he can be expelled."  James nodded and moved back toward some of the more comfortable love seats.  He placed Lily in his lap and watched as she snuggled into his chest and slowly went back to sleep with tears still on her cheeks.

  He wrapped the cloak around her more tightly before gesturing to all the second years girls to come over to him.  Then when they made it over, he began to talk "Look girls and guys, this is the deal.  This is why we're so over protective of Lily.  "She is an empath.  She reads other emotions and can really tell the future better than our Divination teacher.  But the past nine months she has been getting repetitive dreams about her son's death.  About each and every time he faces Voldemort."  The girls all gasped at that point.

  "But that is not the only reason.  She comforted me when my father died and she still hadn't slept for the past two months, so if you hear her called Lily Potter or Lily Black it's because she's our sister.  There's no other word for it.  But one of the main characters of her nightmares has been Peter Pettigrew.  He is always the one that kills her.  Him and Voldemort.

  So when she had to sleep in the same room as him this year, it sort of gave her the wiggins.  I admit it would give anyone the wiggins sleeping in the same room as the man that was responsible for you dying and not being able to look after your child.  And it quite obviously isn't very nice when you leave her in the same room as him.  So that's why she was so angry with us.  Do you understand now?"

  Each and every girl that was standing there then nodded and each took turns hugging her.  She was still snuggled tightly in James's embrace and would be until later that night when Pettigrew returned.  Sure enough, the girls all stayed still crowded around the fire and when Lily awoke, she sat with them for a while.  James stayed in the love seat all day, watching Lily, making sure that she had no dizzy spells, no signs of weakness or anything.  Then when Peter walked in that afternoon, everyone stayed talking like there was nothing wrong.

  Then when Sirius stood up and challenged Pettigrew, the entire common room stopped talking.  Lily was surrounded by her friends with her back facing the fire.  James automatically knew that that was a hazard and picked her up and moved her to his love seat.  Then he stood next to Sirius and Remus and said to Pettigrew "well aren't you just a piece of work.  How come you've been checking Lily's bed every morning to make sure that we haven't left her behind?  Why is she so important?  What do you want with her Pettigrew?"  James yelled at the top of his voice.  He had never even yelled at Malfoy like this before.

  Because this boy was supposed to be his companion.  A boy he could slightly trust.  But now that that trust was decimated someone had to be held accountable.  Slightly shaking, Pettigrew began to respond "Because the dark lord knows that there is something in her.  That there's something he wants.  Sirius and James waited not a moment longer Both yelled "Stupefy" simultaneously and Pettigrew fell to the ground.

  Bella picked up a yellow ball that was flashing something misty around in it.  James ground his teeth together angrily and his usually dark brown eyes were almost a angry gold.  Flicks of gold like lightning flashed through them.  Then glasses began to implode.  This was James Magid power's coming into play.  Sirius ordered him to calm down before Sirius and Remus headed with Pettigrew towards Dumbledore's office.  James still paced the common room floor when the fat lady moved.  There a shocked Albus Dumbledore stood watching the angry second year pace a hole in the carpet.  He walked in with Minerva McGonagall behind him and they automatically moved towards Lily and asked her if she was okay.  She nodded before motioning to James.  The two professors walked toward the twelve year old boy who had too much on his plate before demanding that he drink the dreamless sleep draught.  He did under duress in which he demanded that Lily take half of it with him.  She agreed  and the two were taken to their dorm and the door locked with only a unlock mechanism that Remus and Sirius had been told.

  And during the next two days in which Lily and James slept, Peter Pettigrew had been expelled when Bella had replayed the recording ball which they had used in the common room.  Remus and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief before moving off to their classes to take notes for the two sleeping students.  When James awoke over three days later, he awoke to hearing voices outside of the room.  It sounded like Pettigrew and James grew alarmed.  He left Lily in the bed and closed the drapes very tightly and performed a locking charm on them.  Then he ventured over to the door and unable to open it, stood at the opposite door and waited to see if the doors opened.  Then when he heard Pettigrew announce "I've got it, Dumbledore's spell was hard to bypass, but I did it."

  Then a slithery voice was heard "Get out of the road, I'll open it."  Then the door blew down and before James's eyes, Voldemort tried to walk through the door.  But there was another barrier to prevent him from walking through.  James jumped into sight and sneered at the two dark wizards standing in front of him.  He pulled his wand but before he could send any spells their way, his magid magic was pulled first.  His emotions were controlling him and the door picked itself up and bashed both Voldemort and Pettigrew around the head before returning to it's place locked extremely tight.

  James returned to the bed, alerting Sirius to the fact that Voldemort was lying unconscious in front of their dorm door and that he was going back to bed.  Meanwhile down in second year Transfiguration, Sirius Black yelped in surprise, then even more in shock.  He raised his hand to an annoyed Professor McGonagall "Professor, permission to leave to find Professor Dumbledore?"  McGonagall smirked before replying "Why would you want Dumbledore Black?"  "Because Voldemort's up in the Gryffindor dormitory trying to get to Lily and James Ma'am."  McGonagall nodded slightly before fainting dead away.

  Meanwhile James alleviated staying awake until Sirius arrived but decided against it.  He slightly unlocked the drapes to lock them again when he was safely inside and then curled up next to Lily again and went back to sleep.  When Lily awoke later on the next day, she tried to open the drapes to go to the toilet but was surprised when they refused to open.  She pulled out her wand and whispered "_finite incantium'_ but even that didn't work.  So she had to resort to waking James up.  After shaking him several times to no avail, Lily took her wand again and whispered to the drapes "_Alo homora."_

  Sure enough, the drapes slightly unlocked themselves, enough so that she could slip through.  It was late at night and Sirius and Remus were asleep in their own beds.  She could tell by the loud snoring that was coming from their beds.  She smiled slightly before heading to her own toilet.  After leaving the bathroom, she pulled James's quilt and pillow, not to mention the cloak off her dresser and tried to open the door.  She once again whispered "_Alo homora" _but this time nothing happened.  "_Experallimus"_ nothing.  Lily was getting frustrated.

  She knocked on the door three times before whispering "_Alo homora"_ and watched as the door swung open enough for her to sneak through.  Lily took her quilts and pillow and trudged down the stairs and remained there until morning, just thinking.  James awoke late the next morning to find the bed empty and the drapes slightly opened.  He knew that it was the weekend and was in no hurry to get to class, but he was in a hurry to find Lily.

  He rushed down the stairs still in his pyjamas and found her sound asleep in one of the couches in front of the fire with his quilt nearly falling off her.  He tucked it in neatly around her and then headed back upstairs quickly to get dressed.  Lily quickly woke up already dressed, knowing her friends routine so much that she could guess it.  She ran out of the common room door and down toward the Great hall.

Authors Note:  Shit this is a long chapter.  It wasn't meant to me.  Oh well.  Thanks everyone for reviewing.  Keep it up.  Hope you enjoy this chappy


	7. Christmas at the Evanses

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter

  When she wandered through the door and sat in the Gryffindor section between Bella and Molly, they once again looked at her strangely before she told them "ran away again.  I know it's going to get me into trouble, but I'm sick and tired of being looked after.  I am the same age as them, I know how to protect myself sometimes.  She sat and ate with the rest of the Gryffindor's and waited with them for the three marauders to walk into the great hall.  Sure enough fifteen minutes later, a furious looking Sirius and James walked in through the doors, James's hair looked even more dishevelled than usual and when he saw Lily sitting between her girl friends, he laughed mockingly before continuing onto their usual spot, vowing for revenge.  

Dumbledore stood up half way through breakfast that day, announcing for those who were away on the fifteenth (Lily and James) that Voldemort had been captured outside a Gryffindor dormitory and was sent straight to Azkaban, where he apparated off the island and is still at large.  That Peter Pettigrew was also in Azkaban for attempting to kill two students.  Lily seemed completely oblivious to this.  She had been asleep through most of the problems for the past couple of weeks.  Bella whispered into her ear something and Lily's mouth dropped open and she turned toward James and whispered "Thankyou James, thankyou so much."  James turned toward her and whispered "You'll get your thanks later you.  No one pretends to be asleep in front of me.  You'll get yours, don't you worry."  Lily smiled before turning to her other friends and laughing at something one of them said.

  Two days later was the night of the Christmas dance.  James, Sirius and Remus had given her a bit of free roam since last time and seeing that she had slept through the last time, they were even a bit lenient on who was going to take her.  Lily eventually agreed to go to the dance with a fourth year Ravenclaw seeker by the name of Keelie Jones.

  Girls seemed to swoon over him everywhere, herself included and when he asked her to the dance, she nearly fainted.  She agreed of course and they agreed to meet at the bottom of the moving staircases.  James and Sirius had been asked by nearly every girl in the school and Sirius ended up going with Bella Figg and James with Geraldine Brown.  The night quickly came and when Lily walked out of the boys dormitory with her makeup, dress robe and everything, the boys looked almost let down, but they knew that the girls all got dressed together.  The evening went without a hitch.  Everyone looked beautiful and everyone danced with everyone else.

  Then the day after the four marauders decided on where they were going to go for Christmas.  Lily wished to go home and spend some quality time with her parents and sister (Sirius, Remus and James all gagged at this part), and the fact that she hadn't seen them before school started.  James agreed that she should spend the holiday's with her parents, but he also suggested that they all spend the holidays together.  Lily opened her mouth to protest, but knew that it was fruitless to argue with the three boys.

  That Christmas they gathered together all of their belongings and headed for the Hogwarts Express.  They had already organised the boys staying with her parents who gleefully agreed and when they reached King's Cross Station, all four marauders headed for Lily's parents.  The three boys smiled nervously before being herded into the Evan's car.  Then when they reached the house in Kensington, Lily nearly bolted into the front door.  The four kids approached the door together and were shocked to find Petunia snogging with a fat balding boy who was sweating in his long pants and short sleeved collared shirt.

   James, Sirius and Remus automatically sneered at the hated woman and her fat and disgusting looking partner, while Lily just looked in shock at the house she used to call home that she hadn't seen in a year and a half.  And even then it was only during times when she wasn't reliving nightmares during her waking hours.  The couple managed to move out of the doorway before Petunia's boyfriend left the house.  James and Sirius silently rejoiced in that small win, knowing that the huge amounts of fillbuster's fireworks and mounds of dungbombs will go to good use for the Christmas holidays.  

The next two days were spent perusing muggle malls with Lily's mum and Petuina.  It turned out to be an exciting experience for the three pure blood wizard's and they all were astonished at the use of electricity for the mass amount of lighting.  Everything was very bright and well lit.  Then as they wondered through various malls, stalls and stores the boys borrowed money from Lily who owned several hundred pounds to her name.

  Sirius and James, not having ever heard of the expression of currency that was used in the muggle world, took several minutes to explain the amounts used in knuts, sickles and galleons.  But Lily didn't seem to have any problems explaining to her best friends how much a sickle was worth compared to a pence.  They eventually roused several laughs out of the money and kept their minds of what had usually occurred to them during their holidays.  Then after Pet and Lily's mum had left the four teens alone for a couple of hours, they had gone wandering into what Lily called a 'surf shop'.  Where popular and brand name clothing was sold.  Lily explained that muggles wear them to look 'cool'.

  Sirius smiled and after borrowing money from Lily and swearing to pay her back after they went to diagon alley, he bought a pair of Billabong Jeans.  They actually fit him rather well and when he went to model them for his friends, several girls who were in the shop, turned to look and then whispered to their friends.  James and Sirius had known that they were cute their first day of first year, but not long after ward, they just became oblivious to it.  Lily was much more important.  Then eventually James convinced his best friend to buy the jeans and when the four approached the counter a girl with pale blue eyes and sandy blonde hair came up to James.

  She was wearing a really slutty short skirt and James's eyes bulged out of their sockets before turning to Lily and she heard inside her head "Help me Lily, please."  Lily nodded before watching the slut come up to her best friend and say "Well, hello, I've never seen you here before."  She perused her eyes up and down James's body and Lily was seeing red.  She pulled James behind her before turning to the slut and grating out in undisguised anger "excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?"  The slut seemed to turn to her as seeing her for the first time "Oh, and you must be the girlfriend.  I knew that someone like him would never be alone for long.  Shame, if you're here for long, I'll have to take care of that.  I always get what I want."

  Then before Lily could rush the trashily dressed girl, James wrapped his arms around her mid section and whispered in her ear "Potter, hold your tongue.  She isn't worth the trouble."  Then before she could retaliate James whispered sarcastically "You know you're the only one for me."

  Lily turned around ready to inflame, knowing that he had called her Potter, but knowing now that the name stuck.  She was known as a Potter through this group.  It even seemed to suit her.  James still had his arms wrapped tightly around her mid section when a dark haired boy walked past Lily and James looked up noticing that the boy was staring appreciatively at her arse.  He wolf whistled and James's face went red in anger.  He pulled the boy back to his arms reach and then ground out "You see she's standing here in my arms and you still have the nerve to stare at her openly in front of me and then whistle.  You are daring aren't you?"  The boy didn't look put off in the least.

  "You don't understand my dear man, you can't do anything about it.  She may be yours for now, but don't intend on keeping it that way.  I may not have seen you or your friends at school but if you're here all holidays then I know that there's something that I can do"

  Lily had turned around by now and was glaring disgustingly at the boy that had whistled at her.  Then before she knew what was happening, James had grabbed her around the waist and yelled for Sirius and Remus to follow and they left the 'surf shop'.

  Once out, James let out a shuddering breath and looked at Lily right in the eyes.  "Lily, promise me you will never date someone like that.  Actually, promise me you'll never date a muggle."  Lily nodded mutely knowing that James was really angry.  The four left to find Mrs Evans and Sirius noticed that James kept a steady hand on Lily.  It was normal for the two to usually hold hands or have arms slung around each other like they were best buddies but this seemed different.  James seemed possessive of her.  The way that he stared angrily at every muggle that seemed to stare at her.

  Then when she excused herself to go to the toilet, James turned to his friends and gestured angrily.  "I have decided that I hate muggles.  The squib kind anyway.  I don't mind Lily's ma and pa, but the teenagers are nothing but prats.  Can you believe what that boy said right to her face.  Like she was a piece of meat up for sale.  I can't believe someone would say that to someone else.  It was like being called a mudblood constantly over and over again.

  James started to shudder he was so angry and then Sirius knew what was coming.  His magid magic was coming into play.  Sure enough the windows began to shudder but before Sirius or Remus could do anything, they all burst through a fifty metre radius.  The two teens that had approached them the past hour were all showered with glass along with their snooty friends.  They began to scream like girls and James, Sirius and Remus watched along laughing softly.  The boy turned to him angrily before yelling out "Where did the red head go, finally decide that she didn't need you anymore boy."

  Not knowing that he was angering the person responsible for the glass breakage, Sirius tried to shut him up, yelling for him to keep moving but it was too late.  James began to shudder again but this time, Lily walked out behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders and automatically all of his anger flowed into her.  He turned around and buried his face in her fiery red hair.  Both the boy and girl looked on in disgust before Sirius and Remus shooed them away.  Then both boys were joined in on the circle and then they walked off intent on finding Lily's mother.

  But what they found was not Lily's mum.  They heard a voice that Lily called an intercom asking for Pamela Evans to come to the front desk.  Lily asked for anyone for directions to the front desk.  Then when they finally reached the front desk, there was a standoff.  Three death eaters were standing at the front desk with one of the receptionists already stuptefied and the other was affrightedly repeating the message over the shopping centre.

  All three wizards pulled out their wands and whispered to the three death eaters "Voldemort's people.  What are you doing in a shopping centre."  James didn't know what to do.  Sirius's dad wasn't here this time to stop him from doing something stupid and he had a fair idea that they wished to kill Lily's mum.  Then suddenly Lily's mum came walking up to the counter completely oblivious to the three robed men standing right beside her.  Then when she asked for a message for Pamela Evans, James knew that he had to act now or never.

  But it was too late.  Lily ran with a burst of speed toward her mum and watched as one of the death eaters pulled out his wand to administer the Avada Kedavra but was shocked seeing Lily running across the centre court.  James meanwhile knew that he wouldn't be able to live without Lily made one of the most important decisions of his life.  He lifted his fingers, not his wand and yelled out "Accio Lily Potter."  Automatically Lily rose though she was still trying to reach her mother and she was rushed into James's tight embrace and through her trying advances to reach her mother, she witnessed as she was given the Avada Kedavra.  Then punching her fists into James's hard and willing chest, she cried for the mother that she had lost.

  The only parents that she had known and the fact that James seemed to need her because he had used his last name to bring her to him.  Then James looked up over his tears to see the Death eaters conversing with each other and then they began to advance on the four teens.

  James made an oath there and then that he would do anything to keep Lily and his friends from harm.  He produced a force field around himself and Lily, Remus and Sirius and watched as the Death eaters prowled around it looking for some sort of weakness.  Something inside James told himself to shake the weeping Lily and whisper to her to try and appparate.  He told the rest of his small family and each and everyone of them including Lily, apparated to Hogwarts.  When they arrived inside the grounds, James was shocked.  Sure enough, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sutton and several other professors were running toward them.  James pulled Lily into his embrace and pulled down the force field before collapsing with Lily on top of him.  She fell onto his chest not long after, her breath hitched every minute with tears dripping down her cheeks.  

_A/N Thanks Red Dragon's order for your positive reviews.  They keep this story going._


	8. Harry's arrival

_A/N Hope you guys like this chappy._

Disclaimer:  Don't own a thing.  This is the last time I'm writing one of these bloody things.

James awoke three days later with tears still dripping down his cheeks.  Lily still had her arms around his midsection as he did hers.  They clung together on the large bed while their tears mingled together.  James watched as her eyelids flickered signing that she was dreaming.  He kissed her on the forehead hoping that it was a good dream but reality intervened knowing that it was probably not.  He waited for her to awaken and was rewarded when her beautiful green eyes opened and stared straight into his.  To his upmost surprise she smiled at him slightly before saying "Thankyou so much for saving me James.  You have done so, so many times that I have lost count.  My mother came to me in my dreams telling me that she was glad that you saved me.  Making me live another day and that I shouldn't weep and that I would see her again some day.

  But just as James .thought that she would survive, Lily grabbed him tighter around the waist and just barely whispered "But James, you won't leave me ever will you?  You, Sirius and Remus.  You can't leave me.  I won't be able to live without you."  James recognised the weakness in her voice and automatically tightened his hold on her before nodding his approval.  Two days later, Dumbledore and McGonagall were questioning James, Lily, Remus and Sirius about their ability to apparate underage, let alone onto Hogwarts.  Of course the boys knew nothing about how they had managed to do the stunt, but promised Dumbledore that they weren't going to attempt apparating again any time soon.

  Three days later Dumbledore gave the four permission to return to Lily's home.  Then when the four arrived there, Lily nearly collapsed in James's arms.  A huge snake slithering out of a skull had been imprinted right in the front of the house.  The door was ajar and the house and surrounding yard was unnaturally quiet.  Sirius and James each took one of Lily's hands and prepared for the worst.  Sure enough, they opened the door to see Lily's father Pat Evans, lying dead on the floor of the cosy lounge room.  Both boys just turned her around and pulled her to them.  She cried into Sirius's and James's chests and James shed few tears for the one person he knew certainly didn't deserve it.

  Sirius motioned for Remus to head up the stairs to gather their trunks and that they were going to his house.  James nodded mutely before picking Lily up and heading for the couch.  He sat down and brought the whimpering girl onto his lap and buried her head into his shoulder.  Sirius and Remus came down the stairs soon enough and were carrying their trunks.  Sirius pulled out his contact and whispered "Home"  Sure enough his mother came through on the other side and he told his mother where he was and that he wanted her to come and pick them all up.  When she asked why, Sirius told her.  Automatically the middle aged woman turned to her husband Orion who automatically ordered the boys to get Lily out of the house and to flee to a nearby home until he could get there.

  Sirius automatically alerted James who picked Lily up once again and left the house straight away.  About an hour later, Orion arrived outside of the Evans residence and watched as the four sombre teenagers walked out of the house down the street.  He automatically jumped out of the car and hugged his son and his three best friends.  Once again, James seemed extremely over protective, but that is sort of expected when her parents were both killed in the space of five days.  The poor girl was probably dying inside.

  But what shocked Orion was the fact that all three boys looked like that with her.  All three.  Like if anyone came within five metres of her, they would all hex them.  Lily, on the other hand, just seemed to accept it.  Her eyes didn't stray off the ground and there seemed to be tears constantly dripping down her cheeks.  Then as they jumped in the car, Remus sat on one side of the back seat, Lily in the middle and James on the other side.

  Sirius sat in the front with his dad and conversed with him about how they found Pat Evans dead in the living room of Lily's childhood home.  Every once in a while you could hear Lily cry out softly in James's tight embrace.  The boy still had tears dripping down his cheeks.  Then when they reached Sirius's home, Lily jumped out of the car as soon as the doors opened.  James tried to catch her but she continued to run.  Then just after she rounded the corner in the next street did James realise that he should have used his Magid abilities.

  The three boys then took off at a slight run and tried to follow her trail.  James continuously shouted her name looking for any sight of a fiery red trail that signalled her hair, but none was found.  Later that night at about half past two, Orion and Liz finally came looking for their son and his best friends.  They knew that it was fruitless to search for a girl who honestly didn't want to be found.  She had run off at the first opportunity that she could and really wanted to grieve in private.  Orion eventually had to drag James back to the car and even then he cried out for Lily the entire way back to Sirius's home.  That night, James locked himself in his room and tried to contact Lily telepathically.

  He knew that he was in contact with her and that she was listening but she just didn't know how to respond, either that or she didn't want to.  The next morning James came down the main staircase with huge bags underneath his eyes and everyone knew that he hadn't slept.  He dressed quickly and before anyone could protest, he left the house and searched once again all day.  It slowly approached late afternoon and James had doorknocked every house in the neighbourhood.  He didn't even know how to get back to Sirius's house from where he was.  He was lost.  James was slowly dying inside.  He knew how Lily felt.  He still felt it most of the time.  The agonising pain and emptiness that comes with loosing a parent to death.  Let alone two.  He would be completely alone if he lost his mum.

  That was why he wanted to find Lily so much.  She was completely alone without her parents.  She knew that her sister hated her, even more so now that her being a witch caused both her parents deaths.  With that James collapsed on the ground once again and began to cry wholeheartedly.

  Meanwhile over the other side of London, Lily had run the entire way to her home.  She was tired, exhausted even, but knew that if she ate anything she would just throw it up.  She was sitting in the clean lounge room that betrayed the fact that there had been a dead man lying there just two hours ago.  Lily had noticed that Petunia's things were gone and that she had left a horrifying note on the pedestal at the foot of the staircase saying that everything was her fault and that she never ever wanted to see her again.

  Lily knew that it was all her fault.  The fact that both her parents were dead, the fact that James's dad was dead, that Petunia hated her, that Sirius, Remus and most importantly James felt that they had to protect her.  Everything was her fault and she knew it.  All because of the dreams that she possessed.

  After her last thought she didn't hear the front door creaking or the footsteps that were moving down the staircase.  Then when she opened her eyes she was shocked to find an identical pair of emerald eyes like her own staring into her flushed and tearful face.  She looked up to find the shaggy black hair of James Potter that she loved so much.  Then she knew who she was seeing.  "This must be a dream, my god, I've got to be dreaming again.  Harry, you've got to get out of here, Voldemort will be here any second."  Then Lily heard the voice that she had yearned to hear for the past two and a half years "No Mum, Voldemort will not come for me here.  I am here to protect you.  To look after you.  You called me here.  I am here just for you.  No one else.  I know exactly how you feel in every way."

  Then the fifteen-year-old Harry Potter brought his mother into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her petite figure and listening as she mumbled into his familiar untamed black hair.

   He had been one minute in his room at the Dursley's thinking about his mother and father when he had found himself in an unfamiliar driveway hearing sobs coming from the front door and seeing the familiar dark mark on the door.  Harry had rushed inside to find the red hair that his dreams were made of and the green eyes that were exactly like his own.  Harry didn't care how he got there.  Only that he was able to spend some time with his mother.  Even though she was blaming herself for her parent's death.

  Five minutes later he stood up with his mother in his embrace, ready to port key to Hogwarts when he noticed someone standing in the hallway.  He turned to face them with his wand in his hand when he noticed that it was his times Sirius Black.  He turned to face the pair with tears in his eyes.  His eyes seemed to recognise the familiar surroundings and when he caught sight of one of his best friends in his godson's arms, he very nearly broke down in tears again.  He knew of how much agony James had gone through during these last few days.  How James had disappeared for three days straight and had come back with a bloody nose, a black eye, extreme malnutrition, and Lily in his embrace.

  Sirius rushed Harry and Lily and looked down at his only confidante when it came to James.  He looked down at Harry before taking Lily into his arms.  Then he fell onto the couch with tears slipping uncontrolled down his cheeks.  Lily awoke five minutes later looking straight into the familiar dark brown eyes of Sirius Black.  She looked at him deliriously thinking that he was her times Sirius and she smiled before saying "Sirius, I must be having another dream, how did you find me here.  Do you know that I saw my son in this dream.  He was standing right in front of me Sirius.  He even talked to me.  You know what, you look a lot older.  Can we go and find James now.  I'm really cold and tired.  James will keep me warm.  He will keep me wa…."  Then as the poor girl fell asleep once more, completely exhausted and yet sleepless, Sirius burst into tears once again.

  He had to find James.  Then knowing that the telekinetic spell was still in use he whispered to James "Lily is at her home.  She's at home and not in good condition.  James, come and get her.  She wants you.  She wants to be warm again."

  Then Sirius blocked the connection again not wanting to break down when he heard his best friends voice for the first time in over fourteen years.  Sirius turned to his godson and handed over the mother to her son.  Harry smiled wearily at Sirius who then disapparated and Harry waited alone for his father to show up at the doorstep and watched as nothing stopped him from reaching Lily.  About thirty seconds later his fact was proven.  James's magid magic was put to good use when he reached the locked door.  James was running on just adrenaline.  Nothing else.  But he knew that when he finally found Lily that he would be able to sleep.  No other way.

  The door opened and there on the couch where Lily's parents had been sitting the first time that he had ever met them was a boy that looked exactly like him, only a bit older and Lily was cradled carefully in his lap.  Then as James walked closer he realised who the boy was.  Remus talked to Lily about her dreams and reported to him.  Lily trusted him implicitly but didn't like to burden James with everything.  So she only told Remus about Harry, who in turn still told James.  So when he finally came face to face with the boy, he wasn't surprised.  James walked very slowly toward the boy that had faced Voldemort four times and had lived to tell the tale.  He just seemed to be absorbing his best friends features and everything about her.

  Then when James though that he had the element of surprise Harry spoke aloud "Dad, you know you can come forward.  I don't bite, much.  I'm just trying to memorise her features you know, for future reference.  Seeing as I never get to see her ever again."  James looked at his son and then realised what had happened.  The prophesy did come true.  That he and Lily would die to save their child.  Knowing that it was the truth, James collapsed in a chair and watched his son and future wife sitting in the same chair and Harry was just staring at his mother.  Eventually James looked up into the extremely sorrowful eyes of Harry Potter.

  The boy stood up and walked toward his father.  He carefully placed Lily in his dad's arms and then stood back for about ten seconds before disapparating altogether.   When Harry arrived back in his time twenty years in the future, he was incredibly sad and angry.  Sad at not being able to have a proper conversation with his father and angry at his aunt being so cruel to his mother.  And with that in mind he headed downstairs to confront his Aunt Petunia about it.  When he arrived downstairs he found her sitting at the dining room table flicking through a photo album.  He went and sat down next to her and she flinched like someone had slapped her.  She slowly went to close the album, but before she had the chance to do so, Harry had snatched it from her and was looking through the various photos of her and Harry's mother.

  Tears were dripping down his cheeks by the time he was finished.  He turned to his aunt and whispered "Why did you have to disown your own sister.  Why did you have to write such an awful letter when mum witnessed her own mother dying right in front of her from a curse I have nearly died from myself.  Why did you have to be so cold and disheartening.  This was something that a family was supposed to go through together.  Not something that Mum was supposed to run away from.  But she did.  Because she didn't have anyone to turn to.  You are her older sister.  You were supposed to be there for her.  But no, you were too absorbed in your jealousy to even think of what this would do to her.  That it damaged her for life."

  Then with tears in his eyes Harry turned to head back up the stairs to his room when Petunia stopped him, "Harry, I just felt so jealous, she was loved by both my parents and she even loved me considering how mean I was to her.  She loved me Harry.  And I was horrible to her.  I never did anything for her and she tried to save my life.  She nearly gave herself for mum and me.  If it wasn't for your father, she would have died long ago in a shopping centre trying to protect her mother.  She was so considerate, so selfless and helping.  I remember one day when I was being self absorbed once again.  It was the first time that Lily had been really, really sick.  Sirius and James had came and taken her back to James's place.  They had just left when Remus and some other friends of Lily's came over.  One's name was Bella Figg.  I stood there, surrounded by my friends and listened as Remus screamed at me for all the things I knew that I was guilty for.  Lily had never done anything.  She was an angel for a sister, and no one deserved her.  No one.  But those three boys protected her for life.  Any of them would have died for her, killed for her.  Anything.  She was precious to them.  An intricate jewel that had to be protected at all costs.  I felt left out, discarded and misused, so I took it out on her and she took it all.  Everything.  She was so kind and understanding.  She even took crap from my friends when they came over and she was home.  They just listened to what I had said about her and took her at face value.  None of them even stood for her.  One of my friends, Veronica, did take the time to know her and the next time I bad mouthed her, went straight and told her and then never again came over my house again."

  By this time Harry was standing stock still with turrents of tears streaming down his already wet cheeks.  Then he turned with the album under his arm and vowing never to let Petunia touch it ever again, he fled up the stairs.  Harry reached the door to his bedroom and before he knew what was happening, the door flew off it's hinges and slammed into the floor before disintegrating altogether.  Harry looked at his hands and then knew what it was had done it.  His father had magid abilities and they had obviously been passed onto him.  Then Harry brought the album closer to his chest and apparated to the graveyard where he knew that his parents were buried.  He appeared right outside of the Potter family plot and walked in slowly perusing all of his older and dead relatives, then noticing the unmistakable dark and shaggy head of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin off in the distance and then he knew where he had to go.

  He ran towards his parents two best friends and stopped about ten feet away from them, watching them talk under their breath.  "Remus, I can't believe after fourteen years I saw her as a teenager again.  It got too much.  I cried right in front of Harry.  I still miss them so much.  The four of us were my life.  After mum and dad were killed by Voldemort, you guys were my existence.  I only existed to protect my family and I failed.  I let them die Remus.  It's all my fault."  Then Harry watched as his Godfather cried for only the second time that he had seen him in his life.  Harry walked toward his fathers family then.  He walked slowly and watched the two turn toward him and gape like he was James all over again.

  But then as they got closer they recognised the sorrowful emerald eyes and their eyes sunk to the ground and tried not to look disappointed.  Harry stood in front of his parents graves and sunk to the damp grass with tears streaming down his cheeks.  He only saw them fifteen minutes ago.  Fifteen minutes ago may well have been fifteen years.  Then Harry saw the most amazing thing that he had ever seen.  Sirius seemed to have had enough and pulled out a vial and while arguing with Remus carefully tipped half of the vial on each of his parents graves.  Then while Harry waited for something to happen, Remus grabbed one of the boys arms and Sirius, the other.  They dragged him away and placed an impenetrable force field around him not knowing that he was a magid and that to get him really angry was for him to implode the force field.

  The two boys in grown men's bodies then returned to their best friends graves and Harry watched in horror as the Grim Reaper appeared.  Death as he was known in many cultures seemed to float from below the ground and looked shockingly at the two men who had summoned him.  Sirius motioned at the two graves lying in the soil and the Grim reaper looking sorrowfully at the graves knowing that their lives had been taken very abruptly to protect another.  Then like he knew that Harry was standing there, he looked behind the two men to see the boy that himself, had very nearly come and visited him often.  The Grim Reaper approached the boy that lived and Harry's anger just seemed to intensify and then to Remus's and Sirius's surprise, the force field exploded.


	9. Harry vs Grim Reaper

Sorry everyone for taking so long to review.  Long chappy to make up for it.  Any ideas for Gryffindor heirs would help.  I'm still stuck.

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything.  Happy now.  I've admitted it _sob, sob, sniffle!_

Harry's eyes glowed a bright purple and he pulled the grim reaper up by his collar and in his shaking voice demanded that whatever he had to do, he wanted his parents back.

  Death looked shockingly scared.  Whatever he had to be afraid of, Harry instilled it in him.  Death was slowly let down, but Harry's anger remained.  Many stained glass windows in the nearby mausoleum exploded and automatically repaired themselves.  This was when Remus and Sirius discovered the magid abilities that Harry had honed and discovered where a hundred times stronger than that of James Potter.  And he was said to have been one of the strongest magids of his time.

  Death looked emotionlessly at the Grim and the Werewolf and at the boy who lived before nodding.  Then all four men sunk into the earth and like a muggle elevator, descended into the other world.

  For an underworld, it looked extremely empty.  Then death led the two animagus into a see through room and magically locked the door.  He turned back to Harry before a whisper in his head confirmed the thoughts in his head.  "He has to complete a series of tests to get his mother and father back.  He whispered back yes in his head and looked up at Death through now silvery eyes and watched for any sign of understanding.  Death nodded before a wash of colours came before Harry and he was back at Diagon Alley.

  He turned to see Voldemort stalking the alley and his eyes automatically turned a very, very dark purple, almost black.  Then in the shadows he could barely make out two black mops of hair and a blonde mop.  Then Harry looked down into James's lap and noticed a bundle wrapped up tightly in a winter coat.  That must be Lily.  Then he watched as six aurors apparated to the very spot in front of them.  Then as they approached the screaming Voldemort who was swearing to kill people if the Evans girl and Potter boy didn't come forward.  Then when Dumbledore apparated a way behind Voldemort and Lily, James, Remus and Sirius were apparated away, Harry stepped forward.

  "Voldemort, you wanted the Potter boy.  Well here I am.  Lily is not here, she's here somewhere safe."  Harry noticed Dumbledore looking at him strangely questioning what his eyes were telling him.  That he wasn't James Potter, that he had just had apparated away to the shrieking shack.  But Harry wasn't really interested, he returned his attention back to Voldemort who also seemed a bit surprised to see him.  "Well then James, it must be time for you to decide then, are you going to join with me or die painfully?"  Harry laughed before replying "Voldemort, my name is not James, my name is Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter and I would, in no way deface their memory by ever joining with a pathetic excuse for a dark lord like you.  You killed my parents and I am here to avenge their deaths."

  Harry stood up there and whispered several spells without his wand and watched as several winds and storms from several different directions surrounded Voldemort and began to hit him with multiple slides of Lightning, snow storms, blizzards, hail, wind, rain and thunder.  Dumbledore was looking on in shock.  He knew of the prophesy about Lily and James's son.  But even he wasn't expecting this much power and this much anger.  Then before Voldemort could even escape the storm charm, lightning was flowing freely around Harry's fingers and the lightning bolt that adorned his forehead was shining a bright purple not unalike the colour of his eyes and several large thunderbolts were thrown in Voldemort's direction.  After several screams coming from Voldemort, he threw out a banishing charms and it being so powerful, made all of the charms disappear

.  Voldemort yelled "If this is the way you wish to go with petty little storms and little displays of magic then I may as well stop now.  Avada Kedavara"  the entire alley gasped at that at the green bolt of magic flew from his wand.  But Harry didn't move.  He watched the bolt move and willed it back to it's owner.  Then the entire alley, Dumbledore included watched as the bolt slowed to a stop and then head back into the direction of the person whose wand had sent the deadly curse.  Harry smiled then and watched as the evil wizard then disintegrated into dust on the wind.  Harry smiled slightly before watching as several wizards came out of their hiding places with tears on their cheeks.  Then before they could run and congratulate the boy who had saved the entire wizarding community, Harry knew that it was only a test, because he disappeared and was next in Godric Hollow.  The place where he and his parents had lived until their death.

  He walked toward the window pane closest to the ground and saw his infant self being carried around by Lily Potter and she seemed to be singing to him.  Then Harry smiled when he saw his father standing at the junction  of the living room and kitchen and he was smiling that same smile.  The smile of someone who is completely content at that moment but as soon as they leave they have the world on their shoulders, but that I can handle that only if I can keep having moments like this.  James turned and walked back into the kitchen to keep an eye on the dinner when he felt the disturbance in the magic.  So being naturally concerned James apparated to the exact spot where Harry was standing.  Harry turned around to be face to face with a much older version of his father that he had met before.  This one actually looked like his father.

  Harry looked down before James walked forward "Harry, is that you.  Oh my god, it is.  I remember seeing you over nine years ago when Lily's mum and dad died.  You came and looked after her for me.  How far in the future have you come from now?"  Harry looked up with tears in his eyes and said "fifteen, dad.  Sirius and Remus have made a deal with Death so that they can get you two back.  After Sirius saw Lily before when she was alone in her house, he couldn't handle it anymore.  Remus tried to stop him but it was fruitless, so now I have to complete every one of the trials to get you back.  But I want to, just to see you again.  But now we have to get inside, because Voldemort is coming tonight to kill you and try to kill me."  James nodded already missing his wife and infant child.  James wrapped his arm around his boys shoulder and led him inside what should have been his childhood home.

  They stood around the kitchen talking like old friends when both men felt the tampering of the charms at the front door.  So Harry told his father to go and be with his wife and son and if Voldemort still came for him it meant that he had failed.  So after heavily arguing with his son about facing Voldemort alone, James found his wife, grabbed her and baby Harry and apparated to Sirius's house.  Meanwhile, Voldemort finally slammed open the door and walked inside to see a fifteen year old boy standing in the centre of the room without even his wand at his side.  Voldemort smiled before ordering him to move aside.  Then when Harry wouldn't, Voldemort sent the unforgivable curse at Harry without a second thought.  Then when Harry moved tightly out of the road, Voldemort looked at him a second time.  But before Voldemort could send another curse out, Harry placed a full body bind on him and then took the evil lord and apparated to MoM.

  When he arrived there, people of all heights were rushing around looking at a screen that showed the Potter home of Godric Drive was being ambushed.  They all turned to see a young Harry Potter standing in the middle of the foyer with a stock still Tom Riddle. Aka Voldemort at his feet in the full body bind.  Automatically the MoM went into Voldemort alert and about twenty aurors marched forward and grabbed the frozen evil wizard and then apparated straight away to Azkaban.   Then once again, just before people began to congratulate him, Harry disappeared again.  This time he was in a muggle shopping centre.  Harry looked around, searching for what he would have to defeat to win his parents back when he heard the message over the intercom "Could Pamela Evans please report to the front desk please."  Harry smiled at his stroke of luck and then ran for the front desk.  But when he finally arrived there he was astonished to find Pamela already dead and James was looking incredibly scared, he was being backed into a wall.  He had both of his arms wrapped around Lily and she was slumped in his embrace.  The Death Eaters were marching forward with smiles adorning their features when one pointed his wand at James and whispered the Crucio curse.

  Then before Harry could think, he was in front of the curse and groaning in pain.  But he would not collapse.  Another Death eater shot another curse at Remus, Avada Kedavra and once again, Harry, without thinking, jumped in front of the killing curse still receiving the crucio curse.  Then as he felt himself die, he heard the grim reaper whisper "Very well done child, you have sacrificed yourself for the good of your parents, you shall be very well rewarded."

  Then like Harry was once dead but was revived, he was back in his old room in 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.  Harry sighed, and when he looked up he was surrounded by his family.  His much older mother and father, Sirius and Remus.  Harry's eyes teared up and he was brought into a large embrace by his mother and father who swore that they would never leave him again.  Then something brought Harry out of his stupor.

  Heavy footfalls were heard coming up the stairs.  The door had disintegrated earlier on when Harry had found out his ability to do magid magic and James automatically transfigured another door just the same and fixed it to the door.  Harry chuckled before his eyes widened again when Vernon Dursley yelled at him to get downstairs and make the dinner.  Harry turned to his parents sadly before pulling out of their embrace ready to face the music.  But he had a smile on his face.  But James pulled him back and smirked angrily.  He still stood after fourteen years of being with Lily that he hated Petunia and anyone that was friends with her.  He was just about to open the door when a huge whale of a boy banged on the door telling Harry to hurry up because he wanted dinner.

  James hands began to shimmer and shake and he opened the door and stood out in the hallway.  The whale boy turned around and James ground out "Who the hell are you?"  Dudley stammered out his name before running down the stairs screaming "Mummy, mummy, there's a mean man at Harry's room that looks exactly like Harry.  James walked comfortably down the stairs and right into Vernon Dursley.  James scowled at him before grating out "were you just ordering my son to make you fat lot dinner?" 

 Vernon stepped back before retorting "That's what he is, a slave.  A disgusting freak of a slave."  At that James began to shudder and twist in anger.  Every single window in the living area then smashed and fell to the ground in little pieces.  What did you just call him, muggle and bear in mind that I am so angry right now that this house could fall around me and kill everyone but the ones I love and I wouldn't care in the least.  You should have some respect for someone who lost both parents at such a young age.  Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get reacquainted with my son and wife.  If you so much as utter anything up those stairs at my boy, you won't live to see the sunrise."

  Then with that, James stormed back up the stairs.  Petunia came around the corner at that point and whispered to Vernon whose purple face looked as though it was about to explode "I told you when we first met not to insult Lily or any of his friends.  You have no idea how over protective James Potter is.  No idea.  I dealt with it for two summers.  He doesn't take any flak from anyone that insults his family.  No one."  James opened the door knowing that that hadn't been the right thing to say but he knew that it had to have been done.  That family had been getting away with slavery for sixteen years with HIS son.  He walked into Harry's tiny room and Lily just walked into his embrace.  He took it happily and waited for Harry to join.  James turned to find Harry to see his eyes wide open and his lightning bolt flashing angrily and his mouth was twisted agonisingly.

  James turned to his wife knowing it was the same nightmares that she used to get.  Both Sirius and James surrounded the teen and lay him on the bed whispering things into his ear to keep him from screaming and made sure that he knew that they were there to help him.  When Harry finally came out of his stupor James demanded to know what the dream was about.  He had had seven and a half years of hearing Lily's petty excuses for not telling him about her dreams and he knew every excuse in the book.

  James went to help him sit up when he physically felt Harry flinch.  James growled angrily before making Sirius hold him while he lifted his shirt up.  Sure enough there was a huge bruise on his lower back followed by three other bruises at his middle and upper back.  Lily gasped in horror and Remus winced knowing exactly how Harry felt.  But James knew that this wasn't self inflicted.  He turned his knowing look to Sirius and Remus and they knew that someone was going to pay.  Harry cowered back toward his mother frightened at the show of protectiveness that his father showed.  James turned his dark brown eyes back to his son and you could see the flashes of gold anger flowing through them.  James managed to ground out "Who did this Harry?"

  Harry looked at his mother questioning whether or not to tell his father, but when she nodded slowly at him while looking at James, Harry turned to his father and gulped "Dad, the three small ones were made by Voldemort last year and the big one was made by Vernon when he threw my trunk at me yesterday for missing a bit when I waxed his car.  There were tears streaming down Lily's cheeks, shock had registered on Sirius's face before he exclaimed "Harry, why didn't you tell me, if I had of known it was that bad I would have done anything in my power to get you out.  Even if you had to live with me on the run.  Anything is better than being beaten like that.  Anything."

  James turned to Sirius and exclaimed "Sirius, old friend what were you on the run from, and I hope you're just going to say some crazy wife that was after your money."  Sirius slowly shook his head before replying "No James, everyone knew that I was your secret keeper, not Frank (Sirius's face angrily shook) and I was charged with your murder and the murder of thirteen others when I confronted Pettigrew about it in London and he killed ten muggles and three wizards.  I spent twelve years in Azkaban before I escaped.  I would have received the dementor's kiss had they caught me, but your boy here has one of the best patronous's that I have ever seen.  It's a huge white stag."

  Lily turned to her son proudly and James would have too if he wasn't so shocked at the fact that his son had been beaten for the past sixteen years of his life for petty things like not waxing the car properly and that Sirius had gone to Azkaban for killing him.  How preposterous.  It was that point that James began to stand and motioned for the rest of his family to do so.  "I think that is time we had an explanation for this, let's go to MoM, I'm sure they'll have a hell of a time explaining why my best friend rotted in prison for something they knew he didn't do.  That and they can go and arrest Vernon for physically and most probably mentally abusing my son for his entire life.  That's probably enough to be sent to Azkaban for at least ten years."


	10. Vernon's mistake

  So with that, James stood up pulling Lily up with him and he turned to everyone else in the room and said "Come on, Fungus doesn't wait, oh wait, Mungdus Fletcher isn't the Minister for Magic anymore is he?"  Harry, Sirius and Remus all shook their heads at the same time before Harry put him right "It's Cornelius Fudge now, he's an ignorant idiot for a minister, but a minister all the same."

  The other two nodded thoughtfully and James continued down the stairs content to have someone to take his anger out on.  When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Vernon seemed to only think that James and Harry were up the stairs, but when he saw the other two grown men along with Lily Potter, he nearly passed out.  Sirius Black was in his house.  The murderer was in his house.  He started screaming so people would hear him that he had a murderer in his house, but angrily James placed a silencing charm on the purple faced old man and smiled when Vernon's face seemed to have acquired a tinge of red along with the normal purple.

  Harry smiled some waiting for Petunia to come out of the kitchen looking for her husband.  Predictably enough, she came walking out of the kitchen half a minute later and gasped at her gesturing husband.  She would have yelled and screamed had it just been Harry, but the four people that used to hang around her house during the summer when it was her entire family made her a bit testy.  The three boys growled at her but not before James sneered out angrily that her husband was not going to get away with bashing his son.  That someone was going to go to Azkaban for it.  Petunia gasped at that point.  Vernon had never told her that he had hit Harry.  She just assumed that it was verbal abuse, not physical as well.

  Lily seemed to notice the hint of amazement in her face and said "dear sister, look at what your husband has done to my son," she turned Harry around and lifted his shirt up to show her the huge bruise that covered the entire lower part of his back.  Petunia gasped and then slapped her husband right across the face."  Harry grimaced before his shirt was let down over his sore back and his mum took his hand and led him out of the house.  The duo were followed by Sirius, Remus and then finally James.  He shook his head angrily before taking Harry's hand thinking that he couldn't apparate.  Harry shook his embrace away explaining on the way "Dad, I'm a magid like you.  I can already apparate and make things explode with my mind.  I'm dangerous."  James looked at his son in amazement and replied "so am I Harry.  I'm a dangerous wizard too.  I have no control over my emotions and let things come out when they're not supposed to."

  But before Harry could ask another question everyone else had apparated to the MoM.  Harry just stood there astonished.  Then Lily came back and whispered "you silly boy, come on."  She grabbed his hand and helped apparate him all the way to London.  When they arrived there, they arrived in front of two glass doors that had an electrical muggle protection system on them.  Sirius approached the doors and put his hand up to open it when a electronic voice yelled out "You must be a first timer, go to the hand scanner to your right, place your hand over the scanner and wait until it beeps before the door opens."  Sure enough, Sirius walked over to the scanner and placed his hand over it.  It beeped and then sirens began to go off.  James walked right to the scanner next and placed his hand over the scanner.  It scanned his hand and the door still wouldn't open.  Harry placed his hand over the scanner next wondering what his would do.  The scanner beeped and then the door opened and ten aurors came streaming out of them.

  They headed straight for Sirius but with James and Harry there, a force field was around all of them to protect him.  The Aurors stood there with their wands drawn throwing every single curse they knew at him and Harry eventually had had enough.  He pulled himself out of the force field and yelled at the Aurors.  "Sirius Black is innocent.  He hasn't done anything.  Why are you trying to kill him?  My parents are here to testify to the fact."

  The Aurors blanched at that point.  It was a widely known fact that Harry Potter's parents died saving him and how on earth would they be there if they were dead.  Sure enough, at least three Aurors fainted when Lily walked forward and shook hands with the men.  She stood steadfast in front of Sirius and said softly to the Aurors "Sirius Black is my best friend.  He was best man at our wedding.  He played pranks to the max at Hogwarts and most importantly to James, he helped protect me.  There is no higher honour according to these men.  They stuck together through thick and thin and kept themselves sane when each and everyone of our parents were killed.  Sirius Black is not responsible for our deaths.  Peter Pettigrew is.  He is the one that overheard the talks between Dumbledore and my husband.  He is the one that came with Voldemort and killed us.  He is the one that then moved to Oxford square in London and killed thirteen people and transformed into an unregistered Animagus with a missing toe."

  The Aurors looked especially shocked at that and then one whom they recognised as Arthur Weasley, a Gryffindor who had graduated three years before them came out of the group and smiled at Sirius before saying "I had a good idea that you hadn't killed Lily, James and all of those people Sirius, and Lily and James being here to protect you helps.  But  we still have to have a trial so that you can legally go free.  James growled before letting the force field down and growling out "No, there will be no trial because the MoM already knows the fact that Sirius wasn't our secret keeper.  The MoM already knew that Frank Longbottom did it for me because he was more inconspicuous.  And what happened to him, he and his wife ended up being in St Mungo's forever due to their mental state from being tortured from Voldemort.  So go and tell your people to back off and let us go and see Fudge and let me let out some anger.  Oh and can you point me to the section of muggle cruelty and injustice of wizard children in their care."

  The aurors looked strangely at Harry before turning their heads back at James and questioning "Why would you want that section James?"  James just lifted the shirt of his son's back and Arthur gasped in shock "Harry, Ron and Ginny never told me about that lower one, what's going on.  Are the Dursley's hurting you again, because you never seem to be able to come over anymore.  Either Dumbledore doesn't let you or that wanker muggle says no.  What's going on?"   Everyone misses you at the burrow and to hear that you're being abused at that horrible place physically as well as mentally is enough to make anyone sick."  Then James interrupted "Yes, and about twenty Auror's are about to become very sick when I report it and demand that I want revenge.  I want action taken."  The Aurors standing infront of the best friends almost stood back in horror.  The man known as one of the kindest, gentlest and nicest people to know was currently so angry that all of the glass windows and doors close to him were completely obliterated.

  Glass rained down on everyone including James, Harry, Lily, Remus and Sirius.  But what surprised the twenty aurors, was the fact that none of the family was injured.  When the glass had finished falling and people was busy repairing the windows and doors.  Cornelius Fudge finally came walking out demanding an explanation.  When he saw Sirius Black he ordered for him to be taken into custody.  But none of the Aurors moved knowing that James Potter would be able to kill with a look at the amount of anger that was evident in his eyes.  James turned to the current minister and with death evident in his eyes spoke "Minister Fudge, you must be aware of the conditions of the Fiddelus  charm, the minister of magic must know at once about any changes of the Secret Keeper.  This was why we decided to keep a copy of the piece of parchment that was sent to us."

  Then James pulled a crumpled piece of parchment and began to smooth it out.  Eventually he held it out and the minister paled after reading it.  He turned to Sirius Black and whispered the words that Sirius had been waiting to hear for the past fifteen years.  "You are absolved of any acts that were judged against you.  I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, declare you an innocent free man."  Sirius automatically brought James into a tight hug with tears dripping down his cheeks.  There were few tears shed on James point but his anger seemed to have deflated somewhat.  Then James walked inside followed by the rest of his family.  The Aurors followed him wanting to know what was going to happen.  How angry the famous James Potter was going to get this time.  Sure enough, they reached the section for Muggle cruelty and injustice of Wizard children in their care, and Harry, James and Lily stood at the front counter and looked solemly at the wizard at the front desk.

  James introduced his family "Excuse me miss, but can we see someone please?"  The secretary nodded before asking "What are your names?"  "James, Lily and Harry Potter."  The secretary scoffed before replying "Yeah and my names Cornelius Fudge."

  Then Arthur Weasley turned and said "Bloody hell Arartha, why don't you look up and see for yourself."  Sure enough, the overweight woman eventually looked up and nearly passed out.  There was the family that no one would ever expect to be able to get back together.  Harry was alone and had been ever since his first birthday.  But there stood both his parents, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and himself.  Seeing Harry Potter was considered a once in a life time event for those that had never met him.  So naturally the woman fainted.  Harry looked disgusted.  But James and Lily knew nothing of their fame, so James yelled "_evenerate"_ and the woman sat up like a shot.  She looked over the family and then managed to whisper "why would you be in this section Mr Potter?" James shook his head not willing to put his son through any more anguish and embarrassment and just said "just point me in the direction of a wizard that can help me.  Eventually the woman pointed him to a door and James, Lily, Harry, Remus and Sirius walked through.   There sat a woman in dark purple robes on what looked like to be a muggle telephone to a distraught woman demanding answers about what to do about something to do with her child that has just decided to attack her father because he told her that she wasn't allowed to go to Salem's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  When she eventually looked up, she nearly dropped the phone in shock.  "Um, Devine, can I ring you back in about an hour, the Potter family is here to see me."  She hung up the phone before stuttering out "What can I do for you Mr and Mrs Potter?"  James, whose anger had come back three fold at the amount of time that they had to wait to see a wizard leaned down on the desk, eyes flashing "You can get twelve aurors out of the ministry of magic and down to 4 Privet Drive and arrest my brother and sister in law for physically and mentally abusing my son for the past sixteen years of his life.  And you can do it right now."  The woman then began trying to calm the recently revived man about how patience is a virtue and that they had to go through channels to get that sort of thing done.  Meanwhile in the background, Lily and Harry stood behind their father and husband respectively and watched as Sirius and Remus charged forward.  The two had thought of Harry as their surrogate child as well and to hear that they had to go through CHANNELS to get justice dealt out was just preposterous.  But the look on James's face was enough to scare the wizard looking after them right out of her wits.  He was breathing in and out uncomfortably and lightning bolts of electric golden energy were breaking through the soft brown eyes.  James's entire body crackled with energy.  He was surrounded by it.  Then the next thing that the witch counsellor knew, she was pulled out of the road by one Sirius Black and pulled under the desk and left there.  After Sirius had managed to hide the girl, he looked up to the plaster falling to the floor right where she should have been sitting.  James had a temper, Sirius had known that right from the start, but he had never seen it get so bad ever before, but then again, James had never had his only son physically abused before either.  Meanwhile Lily had taken charge.  She knowingly the only person able to calm her husband, took his hand and led him outside.  Sirius eventually was game enough to let the woman out from under her desk and let her take a look at what was left of her leather chair.  The counsellor whimpered before looking at the spot where James had stood.  There was a scorch mark there.  Meanwhile, outside, the aurors were worried.  They could feel the power magnify inside the tiny room.  It was huge.  

James had wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and buried his head in her comforting red hair.  James finally burst out in tears "Why Lily, why?  Why couldn't they do anything.  Harry has been abused his entire life and we can't even get decent justice anymore.  Harry has done nothing to deserve it.  No one could deserve being hit with a trunk for missing a spot when waxing a car.  No one.  Especially my child.  Meanwhile a fair way away, Harry was watching in astonishment as his parents held each other.  Harry smiled before apparating to the Weasley household.  He arrived on the front doorstep before knocking.  Molly opened the door to find Harry standing there with not a bag or broomstick with him.  Molly ushered him inside wondering why he was here.  Ron came running downstairs the minute that his mother called him down.  Harry was standing in the living room with a grim look on his face.  Ron noticed and being a concerned friend asked "Harry, what's wrong?"

  The grim look on Harry's face became full flushed and tears began to streak down his cheeks he started repeating over and over again "Ron, I'm a dangerous boy, I can kill.  Ron what did I do to deserve this.  I can kill people.  Why does everyone hide this from me?  Why do I have so many secrets?"  Ron shook his best friend before demanding that his family leave him alone with Harry.  The two walked outside and took to the skies on the two brooms that belonged to Fred and George.  

Then as they sat eighty feet up in the air, Harry finally began to explain what was happening.  "Ron, I'm a magid.  I can do magic without a wand.  I always thought that it might be exciting and new, but I never knew that being able to do magic without a wand was controlled by your emotions.  That if you were angry enough, you could destroy a house, room or even a person.  Or if you were desperate enough that you would risk your own life to bring back someone elses.  I brought my parents back from the dead this morning.  It was wonderful to have a family again.  But I have come to realise that my father is an extremely powerful man.  He may be very gentle but when agitated in the wrong way, you do not wish to cross him.

  Two days ago, Vernon threw my trunk at me when I missed a spot when waxing his car.  Well my father and Sirius found out today, those two together and angry is a very dangerous and scary combination.  Extremely dangerous and frightening.  We all went to the MoM to get Padfoot's name cleared and Dad wanted justice for the muggles abusing me.  After all of the windows and everything possibly glass at the Ministry had exploded, Fudge granted Sirius his innocence.  But then my father's anger grew three fold at the words of the social worker there, that she had to go through channels to get justice to the muggles.  Dad nearly annihilated her Ron.  Would have if Sirius hadn't of saved her.  Her leather chair was nothing but ruins and there was a huge scorch mark where Dad had been standing.  And guess what Ron, I'm supposedly stronger than Dad by about 100 fold."  Ron's eyes had been popped out of his head listening to what Harry was saying about his father, but when Harry mentioned the fact about him being stronger, Ron passed out.

  The red head was about to fall off his broom when Harry almost casually levitated him and the broom back down to the ground to let him wake up on his own while Harry let out some frustrations on the broom, drawing to limits that no one had ever drawn on it before.  

Meanwhile back at the ministry, James had finally calmed down and about fourteen aurors had been sent to Privet Drive to arrest the Dursley's and set a trial date.  The social worker had finally let go of Sirius to hear him say "Ma'am, sorry, but in some small way you deserved that, you should know that Harry Potter has lived without parents for his entire life and seeing that you went to school with us, how protective James Potter is of his family.  No one should have to go through channels to get justice on abuse of a family member.  No one, let alone someone who has to face Voldemort at least once a year."

  The woman was still shuddering at the look of absolute animosity that had adorned James Potters face when she had mentioned going through channels to get justice.  It was then that Sirius left the woman to attend to his family.  Sirius arrived outside to find his two best friends still basking in each others embrace.  Remus was behind then keeping the press from coming any closer.  It was then that it hit him 'where was Harry?"  Sirius voiced his question and automatically the three wizards faced him with shock, terror and a worry so absolute that James eyes automatically closed and Sirius felt a shudder go through him as James searched the wizarding world for his son.

  Meanwhile at the Weasley residence, Harry felt the shudder go through him and stop while he was doing several different difficult manoeuvres on Fred's broomstick.  Harry landed straight away and floated Ron who still hadn't woken up into the house.  Ron lay on the couch while Harry ventured into the kitchen to help Molly organise lunch.  Then Arthur apparated into the kitchen automatically looking around.  Then when his gaze rested on Harry he shook his head before voicing "Harry, I have never seen someone that angry before in my life.  Your father is very over protective."  Harry nodded his back facing the ministry member still cutting lettuce and trying not to think about it.  At that point Molly dropped her knife on the ground and turned in shock.  "Your father Harry?  What's going on?"

  Harry turned to explain to his best friends mother about him bringing back his parents when there was a knock on the door, followed by Sirius's voice "Harry, let us in, we know your in here."  Harry forlornly turned out of the kitchen and walked towards the front door.  Then as he opened it, he was grabbed up by his father and pulled into a fierce strangling hug.  "Harry, please don't just disappear again like that, you scared me and your mother to death, not to mention Sirius.  I'm so sorry about that display of anger.  I don't think I've ever gotten that angry before.  But when I heard that you've gone through sixteen years of verbal abuse from those bastards and then they physically molested you and you managed to keep it to yourself, let's just say I wasn't a happy chappy.  Let's just hope I don't ever get that angry ever, ever again."

  Harry smiled through his tears and gestured for his family to come inside to meet his surrogate family.  James timidly let his son down to do the introductions but really it wasn't needed.  The six adults had all gone to school together.  After Harry had obliviously introduced them like they were strangers Molly and Lily laughed before launching themselves at each other.  By the afternoon, the six adults were sitting in the lounge room in front of the fire talking to each other laughing about times at school when the fire went green.  James automatically checked to make sure that his son was outside playing Quidittch with Arthur's sons and daughter.  Then just before someone stepped through the fire, Arthur and Molly spoke, "worry not James, it's just Dumbledore and McGonagall."  Tears came to Lily's eyes.  Sure enough the two elderly wizards stepped through the fire place to find themselves facing Harry's long dead parents.


	11. Voldie's demise

_Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter or anything contributing to Harry Potter except for this plot._  

Lily launched herself at her mentor who himself had tears leaking from his sparkling eyes.  "Oh Lily, James.  I have missed you two so much you would not realise.  But one must ask, how?"  Sirius stepped forward at this point and explained what he'd done to get his best friends back.  By this time Albus was shocked.  If the Grim Reaper was scared into submission from Harry, Albus knew that he'd underestimated the small sixteen year old.  If his eyes were changing colour with his emotions and Voldemort wasn't even a problem for the boy, things were going to change.  Albus then and there vowed that he was going to teach the two Gryffindor heirs to control their Magid abilities.  The only reason that they were known about and accepted was because one of the four founders had had magid abilities.  Godric Gryffindor.  The seven wizards spoke late into the night about what they were going to do about training when Hogwarts went back.  

Meanwhile outside, Harry was seemingly going faster, more languid movements, having no problem getting around Ginny who was at this point the keeper and he was the chaser.  But when they finally landed, Fred took the broom (his) that Harry had been flying and asked "Harry, my man, how the hell did you get this old broom to go so damn fast?  And I know Ginny's a good keeper.  I trained her myself.  You shouldn't have been able to get past her so damn quickly."  The boy who lived just shrugged his shoulders before helping Ginny off her broom and the seven kids and two adults headed back into the house.  

While everyone was downstairs, they didn't hear the thump of someone apparating into the house.  A rat as a matter of fact, by the name of Scabbers.  He walked slowly into  Ginny's room.  The only one who didn't know that he was a murderer.  So when Ginny came upstairs to get changed, she pulled the rat into her embrace, tightly and then launched herself down the stairs and into the frey, telling everyone at the top of her voice that she had finally found scabbers.

  Harry Potter's eyes went a dark black more dangerous that Ginny had ever seen them.  She even backed away at the anger that was surrounding him like a shroud, but the rat was squirming in her embrace, trying to get away, but smiling, Harry just pointed his finger at the rat and said "_Accio"_ .  Both Ginny and the rat came sailing into his embrace.  Harry took the rat from Ginny, kissed her forehead and whispered "I'll explain later okay."  Ginny nodded still scared shitless that Harry's eyes had changed colour to something so dark and angry she couldn't even comprehend it.  Then Harry sent her upstairs, thinking her too innocent to have to deal with the horrors of his life.  But James told her to stay, that if she was ever to become involved with his family, that he had to know all the secrets.  Harry didn't dare argue with his father but steamed unconsciously that he was being completely disobeyed.

  Sirius looked near insane at the sight of the rat that he had vowed revenge on for the past twelve years, and Remus wasn't much better.  Harry whispered an incantation to the rat, and to some people's shock and surprise, Peter Pettigrew emerged from it.  Harry then sent him to the wall, taking his silver hand with it.  Peter screamed in pain having his wand taken away but was soon shackled to the wall, spread eagled for all to see, venerable and finally, in the mercy of the Potter family.  Harry's eyes darkened even more than he would seeing Voldemort.  James's eyes had turned that same colour that they were when he was facing the witch counsellor and Sirius and Remus's had some similar things.

  Lily was the only one standing there just staring at him.  Peter turned to the one person that he thought of everyday.  The one person that he really regretted betraying.  Peter began to speak to her, but Harry slapped him straight across the cheek automatically breaking his jaw, "Don't talk to her filth, you have no right to even look upon her let alone open your mouth to speak to such an angel.  I would know, I haven't been able to for sixteen years thanks to you."

  Even James stood back at the power radiating from his son.  He really didn't envy Peter right at this moment.  Then Harry began to speak "So Wormatail, do you regret what you did, selling my family to that power hungry son of a bitch named Tom Marvello Riddle.  I hope to God you did because by the time I'm finished with you, you'll regret the day you even thought to betray my father.  I have faced Voldemort in total of eight times and in three of those times I was fighting to get my parents back, let's just say that he didn't even have a chance to protect himself.  He was dead and defeated before he even knew what was happening.

  If the Grim Reaper is scared of me, what sort of a chance does that leave you?"  Wormtail just whimpered in pain and shock and James walked up to his son.  Having the two of them standing side by side after sixteen years, Peter burst into tears hanging his head in shame knowing that what he had done was incredibly wrong on so many levels.  The rat was tortured many a way and time for about four hours until he was nearly mentally and physically insane.  Then Harry had the spectacular idea of sending him back to Voldemort like this.  So Harry took the blubbering mass for a death eater and apparated him to a room in Voldemort't castle, making sure to keep the door ajar so that anyone walking past could hear the noises that a permanently insane death eater makes.

  Harry turned himself invisible to wait by the bed and follow the death eaters as they took Voldemort's most clever spy right to the source of the problem.  Lucius Malfoy was the first to spot the pathetic excuse for a human being.  Seeing the insane look in his eyes, Malfoy called for backup and with Goyle behind him, the two supported the incarcerated Wormtail on their shoulders and headed towards Voldemort, all the while leading their worst enemy towards his goal, Riddle.   The three death eaters eventually reached their destination and Harry nearly gasped at the stench that the room exhorbed.

  It was a stone room lit completely by torches that lined the walls.  In the far end of the room on a throne of bones, sat Voldemort, lagging in his chair and having at least three women fawning over him.  But even Harry noticed the frightened and terrified looks on the faces of the women.  There were death eaters everywhere.  They were all lined up and in the middle of the room, three men were groaning and throttling around on the ground, suspiciously looking like sufferers of the Craticous curse.  Then right in front of Voldemort, Nagini sat.  She was too wrapped around a man who looked long dead.  A bolt of recognition passed through Harry and he realised who it was.  The Headmaster of Durmstrang, Karkaroff.  He too had been murdered.  

Harry was quickly jolted back to reality when Lucius and Goyle stood forward and dropped Wormtail to Voldemort's feet.  The entire company stopped what they were doing to see the Lords reaction.  It was immediate and exactly what Harry was hoping for.  The sagging and tired looking old man was automatically replaced by the scourge that the entire wizarding community was afraid of.  Voldemort tried several times to revive the traitor, but Harry just stood there with a stunning spell on the rat, chuckling silently to himself knowing that the showdown would have to happen soon.  Twenty minutes later Voldemort had killed Wormtail and dumped his body resigned to not being able to get the information out of him about who had drove him insane in the first place.

  Then when he demanded of half a dozen of his servants to find out who had performed the act, Harry spoke up.  Before the death eaters apparated out, a six foot tall, black haired twin of James Potter appeared right in the middle of the meeting room.  Death eaters automatically came forward to restrain the imposter, but one look in the eyes of Harry James Potter and they stayed right away.  Voldemort smiled evilly before stepping down from his pile of bones and around Nagini.  "So Potter, we meet again.  Do you like looking for death?"  Harry shook his head before replying "Do you Tom?  I am just here to avenge my parents death.  I am here to rid the world of your disease.  As you can see I am quite capable of doing it in style.  But you, I couldn't even be bothered wasting my time."

  Then the duel started.  A very angry Voldemort shot the first curse and it just disintegrated right in front of Harry, a barely visible force field becoming transparent to take the shock of the curse.  After that it was full on dangerous jinxes and curses.  Death eaters all around died from the back fire and for a while it looked like Voldemort had the upper hand.  But like Harry had asked for it, Gryffindor's sword appeared in his hand and Voldemort began to insult his mother.  Harry's eyes turned from their normal emerald green to a dark, dark purple.  Not quite black, he wasn't that angry.  That was when Voldemort nearly dropped his wand and began to back away.  He knew now that Potter had been playing with him, not even putting half his power into the curses, and yet he had been putting in more than the usual amount of magic to get around the damn force field of his.  Harry stalked forward for once, the death eaters already scattering at the sight of their master trying to retreat, and said "so Voldemort, how does it feel to be the submissive one.  Bullying people into joining you to protect their family and loved ones.  To have people beg at your feet to save their own lives.  To give the command over whether people live or die.  That is a privilege that only Mother Earth has command over.  Not you, and now she demands retribution."

  Then on that last word, Harry Potter pulled Gryffindor's sword and plunged it into the chest cavity of the Wizardry world's worst Wizard gone bad since Salazar Slytherin.  Harry whispered several incantations in Latin that he had learnt to separate the body and soul for all eternity, to prevent anyone from joining the two yet again.  Then he pulled out the sword to watch in amusement as the dark wizard whimpered in pain before beginning to disintegrate.  Harry watched as all of the loyal death eaters then gasped in pain as their dark marks began to burn off them.  It was agonising.  Most of them collapsed with the pain, to weak to deal with it.  Harry smirked at them, locking all the doors before disapparating from the room and placing a antiapparating ward around the castle and leaving the Auror's to clean it up.

  Harry appeared back in the Weasley living room and was automatically surrounded by his family.  Sirius, his mother and father and the Weasley's.  He was content.  But he looked up at his mother knowing that it wouldn't last.  That the reporters would come once they found out that he had indeed defeated Voldemort.  It wasn't something he wished to witness.  

So Harry broke from the embrace and ran up the stairs to where he had stashed his clothes.  He was packing everything when James breathlessly came up the stairs demanding to know where he was going in such a hurry.  Then when his son's twinkling emerald eyes met his, James took a step back in reverence "I've killed Voldemort father.  What would you do?  I am not going through another year of reporters saying that I'm the next dark lord.  I just killed that one to take him over.  I am just a child and I don't want the publicity.  Really.  

_There you go folks.  That's the end of Protective.  Any ideas on what I can do for the sequel would be really appreciated.  I haven't even started it yet.  Thanks everyone for reviewing.  I really enjoyed writing this story and apologise to anyone who didn't like this story.  Hope you enjoy my future writings_

_Cheers_

_Maxennce_


End file.
